


Until the Very End

by Alice0swald



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Choking, Dark Sebastian, Dark Sebastian Michaelis, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Demon True Forms, Demons, Depression, F/M, Grim Reapers, Horror, Manga & Anime, Mental Health Issues, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sebastian Michaelis, Protective Older Brothers, Realistic, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice0swald/pseuds/Alice0swald
Summary: Louise's father passed his contract with a demon onto her. But she wants nothing to do with it, much to Sebastian's vexation. What lengths will she go to in order to get away from the sadistic beast? Equally, how will Sebastian deal with an unwilling contractee? One thing is for certain, he doesn't plan on letting her go.NOTE: Rewrite now up on FF.Net under the name A.S. Oswald and the story is called "It Takes You Away"





	1. Chapter 1

**The Convergence of the Twain**

Shadows reached out from every corner of the cavernous cell. Grime glistened upon the stone walls, reflecting light from a lone candle which stood in the centre of the floor.

Blood spattered the stone tiles around two huddled masses, one of which lay lifeless. The other kneeled amongst the puddle of crimson, covered. His cloaked figure trembled besides himself. The air reeked of rotting meat, the offensive odour was enough to make one struggle to suppress the urge to dry heave.

The kneeling shape of a man tensed as the air began to cool, a breeze originating from seemingly nowhere extinguished the candle flame and suspended the room in darkness. The body of the deceased figure twitched, before reanimating, back arching and face contorting in agony. Her eyes and mouth snapped open in a silent scream as a deadly cloud of thick black smoke forced its way from inside of her. The shadows came alive as they began to creep towards the convulsing woman, morphing into a deadly figure which stood in the centre of a bloodstained symbol of worship.

Crimson eyes gazed down upon the quivering man, who stared up at the brazen black shadow with a tear-stained face.

"Tell me, little man. Why have you summoned me here?" The disfigurement's resounding voice was tumultuous and sent vibrations through the concrete, rattled the man's skull and surely gave him raging tinnitus. The entity's vocalisation sounded to be an amalgamation of many voices, heavy on the ears and brittle in nature.

The anonymous cloaked figure peered up at the nondescript apparition and pleaded. "I beg of you- help me please-!" He choked, his eyes shifting around the room. Glancing anywhere but at the body clinging to life beneath him. His voice trembled but he remained resolute. "I've made a contract with another of your kind. I need your help to get rid of it," He let his hood drop to reveal his eyes. One of which was emanating a severe glow, the clear shape of a pentagram obscuring his pupil and rendering the eye completely blind. The mark of his, soon to be, prior contract. A marking which symbolised a promise between man and demon. A promise he was now breaking.

The monstrosity let out a breathy chuckle which weighed on his ears. "Once a contract is established it cannot be lifted. Only passed onto someone else through blood. Your next of kin must inherit the contract. Is that truly what you desire?"

The human male nodded vigorously. "Please! Do it!" His heart raced and desperation clung to his every quivering syllable as he endeavoured to save his own soul.

The demonic mass was smirking to itself. It knew how this would play out.  _Humans._  it thought.  _All the same. All inherently greedy, snivelling, disgusting creatures._

"Very well then." A clawed, dysmorphic image of a hand reached toward him and passed right into his chest. He cried out as the demon took hold of his frantically beating heart, giving a squeeze in malice. Had he been able to see the demon's face, the look of sheer malevolence it was directing at him would have been painfully apparent. Enough to make his skin crawl.

The passing of a contract was a betrayal, the height of treachery. They both knew it. The Demon let out a hearty laugh at the human's suffering. "Yes, cry out, human."

Tendrils of smoke descended towards him, surrounding his body and entering him any way possible, extracting his soul excruciatingly until he collapsed in the drivel of his partner's blood. His eyes were glazed over, his face a mask of agony with the contract mark now gone, leaving behind a pale white orb in its place.

The reaper form extracted itself from its prey, jagged fangs protruding as it gave a gleeful grin. It bent down as its claws reached towards the now rotting corpse. "And you people say demons are the corrupt ones."

A manic cackle thundered from the beast. It gripped the corpse's neck and twisted, smirking in satisfaction at the crunch that followed. "How weak and feeble. Your bones, they snap like a promise."

* * *

Gentle light seeped into a quiet bedroom through a veil of white lace curtains. The still image of a young girl lay amidst a huddle of blankets and pillows. Perfect serenity.

A black silhouette stood at the foot of her bed, staring curiously. It made its way around the bed frame so that it was stood right over her. As it approached, her face became more and more distorted in discomfort. Her brow creased as a cold sweat graced her forehead.

A gloved hand found its way to cup her pale cheek. "My, what a young mistress you are."

Louise sat up abruptly, eyes wide and drunk with sleep. She stared aghast at the figure which stood over her. His striking appearance immediately caused her breath to catch in her throat. His raven hair framed a long, ghostly pale and narrow face, his lips curled up into a plastic smile. His tall and lanky frame was dressed all in black, towering over her, looking into her very being with maroon eyes. He was beautiful, though that wasn't the cause for her perturbance. He was too beautiful. Something about him was off. There was something of the beast about him and it made her want to run and hide. The way he stared at her, head tilted to the side as he watched her cower. It was predatory. Hunter and prey, but this wasn't the natural order.

The adolescent female scampered back, tumbling off of the mattress and onto the floor unceremoniously. The dark stranger chuckled, eyes dancing in mirth at the hysterically pathetic display. "Skittish are we?" His smooth voice held an arrogance to it that made the girl grit her teeth in frustration from her spot on the carpet.

Louise rushed to stand, taking several steps backwards. Her dishevelled blonde locks fell to her shoulders and stuck out at odd angles as she gripped a pillow to her chest, which had fallen off of the bed with her. Her trembling knuckles turned white. "Who the fuck are you?" She demanded to know. A hard scowl distorted her visage and combined with the agitation already gracing her features, morphing her expression into a sour concoction. The male in question placed a hand over his heart, a smile tugging his lips across paper white skin. "I am but your humble servant, given the current circumstances. It would appear as though your father's contract has been transferred onto yourself." His voice was pleasant but had an underlying darkness about it.

"My dad didn't have any servants contracted." She defied. They were by no means a wealthy family, the idea was almost comical. Who did this posh guy think he was fooling?

"Oh I assure you, he did. See here." His unnaturally perfect teeth pulled off a satin white glove from his hand. He took several steps around the bed towards the palpitating girl, who jumped back. "Stay away!" She commanded. He obeyed, standing rooted in place but presenting the back of his palm to her. Louise frowned, staring in wide-eyed confusion at the symbol on his ghostly hand, raising an eyebrow at his black nails. The contract symbol began to glow, to which Louise responded with a yelp of pain, collapsing to the ground and clutching her eye.

Her breaths came out staggered as she knelt whimpering like a child. The demon before her scoffed to himself.  _No human has_ _acted in this manner before. How pitiful._ He knelt down to her level and placed a hand on the girl's petite shoulder, noting how he could easily crush it in his palm.

She jerked away from his touch. "Don't touch me!" She glared up at him with newly mismatched eyes, frowning as she felt a wetness on her face. Reaching up, she quickly gasped at the sight of crimson coating her fingers. She bolted out of the door and into the bathroom, inspecting her reflection critically. The dark-haired stranger followed, appearing behind her in the mirror.

"My eye..." She whimpered at the pentagram symbol which had appeared upon one of her pupils, effectively rendering it useless. "I can't see out of it." She admitted lamely. Tears fell from her eye free of hideous markings and contrasted with the drops of red as they trailed down her opposite cheek.

She turned to the shadow form looming behind her. His eyes were glowing a furious crimson as he peered at the contract mark upon his prey, relishing in her torment. The scent of her blood brought out a pang of hunger in him that was becoming more difficult to ignore as time went on. The painful ache of hunger reminded him of the betrayal that this human's sire had suffered him. How he had burned, a raging flame. Oh, he truly despised humans.

Her wild eyes were saucers, madness coated her expression. Her voice was accusing- though disbelieving as she spoke the words, "you're a demon." Her statement burned on her tongue. Total astoundment radiated from her very being, she had never believed in such fanciful things.

His smug grin stretched across his angular face. "That, I am."

The adolescent swallowed the lump in her throat. "But what would my dad want with a demon...?" She phrased the question to herself, her words were almost inaudible. However, the demon answered anyway. "Power, young Mistress. Your father wished for fame and fortune. He signed his soul to me on the terms-"

"No!" She cut him off, glaring up at him as she leant heavily on the bathroom sink behind her. She clung to it as if it were a lifeline, as if it would cease the trembling in her limbs. "He wouldn't do that! And stop calling me that!"

The beast smirked. "Believe what you will." Louise shook her head adamantly. It couldn't have been true. She lived with both of her parents. Surely, she would have noticed if either of them had been involved with a demon.

"Where are they? My mum and dad?" She asked, attempting to hide the tremor in her voice. It almost made the demon laugh. "In the basement, little lady."

She stormed passed him. "And stop with the creepy nicknames!" She spat.

Louise marched her way through the oddly silent house. Her heavy footfalls thudded against the wooden floor, which echoed and disrupted the otherwise quiet Sunday morning. She had grabbed her mobile phone on the way down and was now stood at the top of the basement, brandishing it towards the darkened staircase. Turning the inbuilt flashlight function on, she began to descend. She noted the demon behind her, how he followed her like a shadow. A silent companion.

Once they had reached near the bottom of the staircase, Louise suddenly froze. The staircase creaked in distress as she hovered on the wooden step.

It stank. It was positively putrid. She covered her nose and mouth with her free hand, her eyes watering at the horrific stench of the room. The torchlight made the entire scene somehow more horrifying. Ominous shadows draped over the entire basement, however one thing couldn't possibly be missed.

The young woman dropped to her knees and let out a strangled scream. Her phone clattered to the ground, suspending the pair in darkness as she broke down into ear-piercing sobs that wracked her entire form. Her heart raced, she trembled all over and her face twisted in anguish. Bile made its way up her throat. All she could ask is "why?!"

In the centre of the room lay the cold, mangled corpses of her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Immanent Will**

Louise's screams of hysteria cut through the pitch black, the stench of stomach acid combined with the foul odour of death. However, the only thing she could focus upon was the empty eyes of her mother and her father's corpses as they lay beside one another, coated in each other's blood. She cowered from their glassy eyes which lay a mere foot away from where she knelt. Though she couldn't see them anymore, she could almost feel them burning into her.

The demon's own eyes shone through the darkness. Deadly. The smell did not bother him in the slightest. In fact, the stench of death and misery was rather sweet to him. He pondered what her tears would taste like as she wept, her throat constricting and abdomen clenching in agony as she lay doubled over.

The demon knelt to her level to take her into his arms, playing the role of the faithful servant. He remained silent, he could almost taste her despair and it made him ravenous. Oh yes, her soul would do nicely, he was sure of it. His eyes shifted over to the corpse of the one who dared to betray him. He resented Louise for what her father had done but perhaps her soul had even greater potential. With his careful guidance, she would be delicious, he was certain. Unbeknownst to the quivering girl in his arms, he smirked.  _This will be fun..._

They lay on the cold floor for what felt like hours before Louise had even begun to calm down. Her breathing remained staggered and laced with the occasional hiccup before she spoke.

"They're on the floor. They'll be uncomfortable." Her words came out as an utterance, muffled by the fabric of the heathen's tailcoat and laced thickly with emotion. Anyone else wouldn't have been able to make out a word she had said, though she vaguely amused the beast holding her. He chuckled. "My dear, they're dead. They are perfectly at peace."

His words only set off a fresh stream of tears. She screamed in anguish, gripping the lapels of his jacket even tighter. He sighed to himself. His coat would be ruined now. "Come along, young Mistress. We must get you cleaned up."

Her mind barely registered him picking her up and beginning to ascend the wooden staircase. She thought about commanding that he put her down, yell at him to cease calling her by titles that made her downright uncomfortable, but she just couldn't. She felt exhausted after being in a fit of hysterics for the last ten minutes, her limbs felt numb and overly heavy. Her reddened eyes squinted and adjusted to the sudden light that assaulted her as they reached the top. In the light of day, she was reminded of the fact that she was now blind in one eye. She had forgotten. She decided that it didn't matter anymore, not when her parents lay dead in a pile just downstairs.

Moments later she found herself sat on the edge of the bathtub, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like hell. Her hair hadn't been brushed yet and lay slick against her forehead. Her ruddy cheeks were still damp and her dull stormy grey eyes were irritated. Her nose ran like a child and crusted blood stuck to one side of her face where her eye had bled earlier. Her pyjamas were also ruined, the blood of her parents staining almost all of her after kneeling amongst them. Her own vomit stained around her mouth lightly and the smell of rotting corpses had clung itself to her. However she couldn't bring herself to be embarrassed. Tears continued to stream from her swollen eyes, but she wasn't sobbing anymore.

She turned her nonchalant gaze to the entity who knelt before her. He held a dampened towel in hand and began to gently clean away the blood and digestive fluid marking her face. He didn't seem the least bit phased. In fact, he appeared rather content. She broke the silence, her voice scratchy and raw. "What's your name?"

"You can call me whatever you wish. However," He smirked inwardly, his plastic face giving nothing away. "Your father named me Sebastian."

The young girl's eyes screwed shut at the mention of her father. She inhaled sharply.

With the haze beginning to lift from her mind, a realisation seemed to dawn on her. "It was you." She suddenly swatted his hand away from her face, standing up and frantically shuffling away from the demon who stood still, face blank. Her wide eyes filled once more. How could she have been so stupid? The creature before her had appeared suddenly in her room, had reported that her parents were in the basement where she had discovered them dead and mutilated. She trembled. It was him.

"You killed my parents." She accused, voice fractured.

"I assure you, I did not."  _U_ _nfortunately,_  he added to himself. When he had discovered what his master had done, he was enraged. Positively livid. The blow he had landed to the stone wall still needed repairing.

"Liar!" She roared. Of course he would deny it, what had she expected, an admission?

Sebastian regarded her. Her face was contorted in rage, she was covered from head to toe in blood. He decided she was much more beautiful this way. For a human.

"Your father was killed by another demon, not by my own hands. He had summoned another of my kind to rid himself of the contract we held. Your mother was his sacrifice for the summoning." He explained smoothly. While he wasn't present, he had put two and two together when he discovered the pair of bodies. While he could have cleaned up the mess, he had known the contract must have been passed onto the daughter. Tortured souls taste so much better, he had left them for Louise to discover. He knew exactly what he was doing.

The crumbling girl clenched her teeth. Her brow furrowed. "Even.." She swallowed thickly. "Even if what you say is true. You're still one of them." She preferred not to say the word "demon", it didn't sit well with her. She silently prayed that she would perhaps wake up sometime soon from this nightmare.

Sebastian tilted his head. "Prejudiced, are we?"

"You're all the same!"

The beast in disguise stepped forwards. "Funny, we say the same of humans. Except, demons don't lie. In that regard I suppose you might say humans are rather worse creatures, would you not?" He said pointedly, cupping her cheek in his now bare hand. "What more proof do you need? You've inherited this contract form your father." He grinned down at her and presented the back of his other hand where the symbol of their contract lay. "His legacy, a piece of him to keep with you at all times." A black nail brushed the tears from underneath her eye, where the contract symbol had claimed her as his.

She stood in stunned silence, looking into his otherworldly eyes.

A resounding slap echoed through the bathroom as her hand came into contact with his cheekbone. He pulled back from her, unfazed.

Louise turned and left, not before he caught a glimpse of the pained expression on her face. Both from emotional turmoil and the sting of her hand where she had hit him.

He stared down at the hand that had cupped her face in fascination. Her blood and tears now stained his fingertips, which he began to lick at wolfishly.

_Someday soon, your torment will all be over. My young Mistress._


	3. Chapter 3

**Beyond the Veil**

After landing the blow to Sebastian's face, Louise found herself cradling her hand from where she was curled into the fetal position on her bed. She lay there and cried silently, though her hand had nothing to do with it. Her aching hand was just another ailment to add to the list, right below her now useless eye. She didn't feel bad for slapping him. He was a demon. He deserved it, didn't he? Not that it really mattered, as it had obviously hurt her more than him, going from the blank stare he sent her way without so much as a flinch. Meanwhile, she was pretty sure she had at least sprained something, what was his skin even made of?

She thought of how he had cupped her cheek, how his handsome face had bore into her own. He had been content to clean her up despite the awful mess that covered her. That was it though, the blood didn't bother him and that was unsettling. How calm he could remain while confronted with the horrors that lay downstairs only served as a reminder that he wasn't human. His perfect face was merely a disguise.

She frowned through her tears, not caring that she was getting blood all over her bed.  _Maybe he was right. Maybe humans are worse than demons._  She was ashamed of how she had clung to him in the basement. In her dazed state, she hadn't cared who or what he was. Just that he was there and offering her some form of comfort. Now here, amidst her moping she found her mind drifting to how beautiful he was. She hated him. Feared him.

Her eyes widened as she remembered her phone was still in the basement where she had dropped it in shock. She wanted to kick herself. If she wanted it back she would have to go back down there. "No." She said, voice smothered by the pillow her face was buried in. Perhaps she could ask Sebastian...? "Also, no." She stated flatly. She wouldn't ask him for anything. She would have to do it herself... Later.

A knock at the door made her scowl. She knew exactly who it was and frankly, she just wished he would piss off. She said nothing, hoping that if she ignored him, he would surely leave her alone. With her back to the door, she heard it open, much to her dismay. This was followed by a light sigh. "Now this won't do." She heard his footsteps approach from behind. The hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention and an involuntary shiver made its way down her spine.

The demon took note of her reaction. He heard her frantic heartbeat and the shuddered breaths that escaped her. She was scared of him? That excited him to no end, it was most unusual for a contract holder to fear the demon that served them. His eyes narrowed. It was also unusual for a contract to be passed at all. That in itself made all the difference.

He stood right behind her, hands clasped behind his back and towering over her as he had earlier. "You are in dire need of a bath. And you mustn't lay around in bed like that, you'll ruin the sheets."

"Don't care." She said simply.

Truthfully, neither did he. Pretending as though he did was part of the contract that would fill his stomach. Nothing more.

"Young Mistress. As your dutiful servant, I cannot allow you to lounge around in such spoiled garments. Come and I'll finish cleaning you up." He wasn't lying. The smell of blood was making him ravenous, cleaning up the pitiful human beneath him would help him resist the urge to attack her.

Her eyes went wide as he ripped the sheets off of her and gripped her upper arm with a gloved hand to haul her up. "I said I don't care!" Her voice screeched as her head whipped around to glare at him. He met her with a cold look of his own. Fingers gripped her arm painfully as he stared down at her unrelenting. "Unacceptable. As your faithful servant, it is my duty to-"

"I don't want a servant! Especially not a demon servant! I just want a normal life, I never asked for any of this!" She gestured wildly around, before adding. "I'm not your mistress, alright?"

Sebastian's grip on her arm tightened, to the point that Louise was scared he might crush it. She glanced up at him, her face a mix of fear and anger. He found her expression marvellous. Gorgeous, even. His voice was low and dangerous as he spoke. "The contract is law. It is written in your blood. You are bound to me, as I am to you. I am to serve you, follow your orders in order to assist you in achieving your goals. In return for your soul." He licked his lips, sending a pang of fear through the young female he had in his grasp. What had her father gotten her into?

"I don't want your help." She said carefully, avoiding looking at him. She spoke as though approaching a wild animal, painfully aware of the strength he possessed. "Please..." She pleaded with him, abandoning her pride momentarily. Changing her attitude to one of politeness, her way of submitting to him, lest she make him angry enough to cause her serious damage. "Is there any way to get rid of the contract?" She looked up at his face and instantly regretted it. Regretted the words that toppled from her lips. Time seemed to slow down as they stared at each other in a pregnant pause.

In the time that it had taken Louise to exhale, something inside of Sebastian snapped. Within seconds he had lifted her with one arm, hand gripping her throat in a vice. She sputtered, clawing at the hand of the beast as he/it strangled the life out of her. Her eyes filled with tears of an entirely new kind, face discolouring as she struggled to get a sound out of her throat. She could see him glaring up at her in sheer malevolence, eyes glowing bright red and lips curling into a snarl, revealing razor sharp fangs. Black glistening scales slowly began to speckle and spread out across white marble skin, like ugly varicose veins. His frame seemed to extend, becoming even thinner, more stretched out as she was lifted higher into the air, being forced to look down upon him. His appearance became less and less human, and more animalistic. As though the veil was beginning to lift. Beginning to show her the monster underneath the beautiful illusion. Claws broke through white satin gloves to graze the skin of her throat dangerously.

Louise thought of her dad. All she could do is wonder how he could do this to her, how he could condemn her to this fate. And her mother. Her sweet mother. Murdered at the hands of her dad.  _How could_  he?! Her final thoughts drifted to her brother, who had gone missing years ago. Perhaps he was already a ghost.  _Maybe I'll_ _see them again._  She thought, as unconsciousness began to descend upon her and drag her into oblivion.

Her limp body was suddenly dropped onto the bed. The hideous monstrosity gazed down at her unconscious form. "The way the light leaves your eyes... It is rather beautiful." His disjointed voice was truly unearthly, guttural and matching his phantom appearance perfectly.

He composed himself, the veil falling back into place. Black scales disappeared leaving behind flawless skin once more, fangs disappearing and leaving behind perfect teeth. Bulges that had begun to form on the shoulder blades on his back began to recede, tendrils of black smog evaporated leaving behind clean air. He adjusted his black tie and brought a hand to cover his eyes.  _What a burden I've been saddled with._

This could prove to be problematic. The human female clearly had no goals of her own to pursue, as the contract was essentially forced upon her. This could be a great hindrance to him achieving her soul for his own. That's why the passing of a contract is such a betrayal. A taboo among demonkind. In the cases of contracts being passed the result was almost always that the demon would be unable to obtain the human's soul and go hungry.

He hissed like a serpent at the thought. That wouldn't happen to him. Even if he had to lock her away somewhere, he would have her soul.

His eyes roamed over the limp figure lying beneath him. He pondered for a moment. He could just kill her...

No. He had only had a brief taste of her soul, it was positively divine. So innocent, so pained. As long as he kept her within his grasp, he could push her to realise a goal of her own. Manipulate her soul to taste even more exquisite. He was so hungry. How long had it been since his last good meal? A hundred years, perhaps?

"First." He began, voice back to its usual smooth intonation. "We must get the little lady cleaned up." He said darkly, eyes never leaving her. "A human soaked in blood..." He smiled, once again revealing pointed teeth that gleamed like knives behind parted lips. "...is practically begging for the bite of a demon."

And with that, he got straight to work.


	4. Chapter 4

** Alien they Seemed to Be **

When Louise awoke, she felt lightheaded. Her eyes flickered open, revealing black dots orbiting her vision. What was left of it. She blinked several times, attempting to clear her head. Looking down revealed she had been tucked into bed and the sheets were newly changed.

_Was it Sebastian?_

Her hands gripped the pristine white sheets, fingers clenching painfully at the memory of his prior assault. The way his face contorted and became that of an animal before her eyes... He was truly hideous. Repulsive.

Her throat hurt immensely, inside and out. She caught her reflection in her vanity mirror which she could see from her bed. Her gaze homed in on the collar of bruises that danced around her neck, no doubt left behind by him. She noted that her face had been cleaned and was now free of the grime that crusted her skin earlier.

A glance at the window revealed it was still light outside. She threw the sheets off of her, revealing the fact that she had been changed into clean garments, no longer stained with crimson. She was a little grateful to no longer be sullied by the blood of her parents, though the thought of that thing that went by the name of Sebastian changing her, made her want to retch.

She sat on her bed for a moment, trying to recall exactly what had happened. What caused him to snap? She had merely asked him if she could remove the contract, so why would he...? Her eyes clenched shut. She really didn't want to think about it. She glanced around, grateful to see that the monster was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he had crawled back to hell. At least, she hoped.

Standing up, she let out a sigh. It was time to retrieve her phone. She faltered.

She didn't know if she was ready to go back down there yet. To face them. However, she needed her phone, needed to call the police, call anyone and tell them... What could she tell them? Would she be a suspect in their murder? She had no idea what she would do- but it began with her mobile phone. Her stomach clenched painfully. She just hoped she wouldn't be sick again.

As she made her way to the dreaded basement, the lack of vision in one of her eyes became much more of a hindrance than she ever would have thought. Her depth perception was awful, not much helped by the looming staircase she quickly found herself standing before. She took a shuddered breath, adrenaline causing her stomach to flip and send her heart into palpitations. If she didn't know any better, she might suspect she was about to have a heart attack.

 _Would that be so bad?_ She found herself wondering.

She shook her head frantically, wondering where the stray thought had come from. "You can do this..." She urged herself to begin the descent. Painfully slow and on shaking limbs, she began her journey into the shadowed depths of the cavern-esque cell of a basement. She sighed, wondering why they hadn't installed at least a light down there. Then again, even if there was a light, she wasn't so sure that she would use i

Her bare feet set upon the chilled stone flooring. She couldn't see a hand in front of her face. She suddenly realised: first, the putrid smell was gone. Secondly, she had no idea where her phone was. It had clattered to the ground and presumably bounced somewhere she didn't see.

Her hand rather suddenly smacked against her forehead in a facepalm. She immediately regretted it as a wave of dizziness overcame her.

"I'm a moron..." Was the only utterance to have left her mouth.

"If you say so, young Mistress."

Louise let out a yelp, sharply turning to the staircase from which she had come. The light barely cascading from upstairs allowed her to barely make out his outline, which was standing on one of the bottom stairs much closer to her than she would have liked. She briefly pondered how she hadn't heard him before her instincts for self-preservation kicked in and she found herself backing away from him yet again.

"If I may be so bold as to ask, why would you come down here?" His voice was much too pleasant, much too amused, especially given the last thing he did to her.

She brought her arms to fold, allowing her hands to grip at her upper arms. Her voice shook as she struggled to form a reply. "I jus-just left my phone down here. I need it." She stood, a deer in headlights. Stuck between two corpses and a miscreation. A monstrosity of a creature that was standing between her and the exit.

The brute let out a disconcerting chuckle. "The youth these days. Though I understand that your meagre human eyes can hardly see a thing down here, am I correct?"

Not wishing to anger him again, she quietly nodded to confirm his assumption. She heard him come towards her, to which she responded by flinching back, shoulders tense and eyes screwed shut. She frowned as she heard his footsteps pass by her. Seconds later she felt him take her hand in his, gently placing a flat rectangular object in her palm. She realised it was her phone. "I took the liberty of cleaning up the mess." He boasted. She stood silently. That explained the lack of the horrible smell, of which she was grateful.

"You could have killed me." Her voice was a hoarse, broken whisper. She felt his grip on her hand linger, sensed him kneel before her as she could only look on blindly. Her eyes stung with tears yet to fall as he spoke. "And I am very sorry, my young Mistress. It will not happen again. I swear it." His hand came to rest where his non-existent heart should be, the same hand that was squeezing the life from her not all that long ago. She furiously blinked the tears away, she would not cry again in front of him, she was determined of it. Though she couldn't see him, she could almost hear the smirk on his face. She knew he was lulling her into a false sense of security. All he wanted was her soul and yet...

She desperately wanted to believe his actions to be genuine. Perhaps then she would feel less lonely. It was difficult to fear the fiend of hell when he kneeled before her. Giving her the illusion that he was at her mercy, though she knew better.

It was, in fact, her who was at his. He could kill her within moments if he felt like it. She had a choice, and she chose not to provoke him. She stayed silent, grudging having his hands upon her. She feared pulling away, as her instincts screamed at her to do. She desperately didn't want to make him angry.

He could sense her fear. She was positively terrified and he took great pleasure from being the source of her pain. Although, he wasn't sure what to make of her fear. He supposed from her perspective he must appear like some kind of wild animal. Barbaric and unpredictable. That assumption wasn't entirely unfounded though. As the holder of a demon contract, Louise had to be the one to take command. Put him on a leash with her binding words, lead him with a firm hand. That's what separated demons bound by contacts to those running loose in the wilderness of Hell. However she had failed to do any of that. Her outright rejection of him brought about a wrath within him, she wanted to break the contract just like her father did to save his own soul in a bid to get into heaven. He found that hysterical to no end, but first and foremost, he found it detestable.

When he looked up at her from where he still knelt before her, his eyes were glowing, appearing as two red flames in the dark. The fragile young girl found herself assaulted with the memory of his demonic face glowering up at her. She let out a startled gasp. Her promise to herself not to cry was forgotten as a lone tear ran down her cheek. "Please don't hurt me... " She whimpered pathetically.

Instantly his eyes stopped glowing. He placed a tender kiss to the back of her palm where he still held her hand captive. "Let us put everything behind us, shall we?" He cooed. It was condescending. Laced with the assumption that she had just forgiven him. She would never.

She swallowed thickly. Just how was she going to get out of this one?

* * *

Emerging from the basement with her newly acquired shadow following behind her, Louise found herself stricken with a wave of nausea as the scent of food wafted into her nostrils. She wasn't hungry at all. The events of the day had rendered her appetite non-existent. She grimaced as her shadow of a companion spoke.

"I have prepared you something to eat. If you will accompany me to the kitchen." She almost gagged at the thought.

"I'm not hungry. I just want to go to bed." Came her nonchalant reply. As she made to go towards her room, she found herself stopped by Sebastian, who stood to block her path. "I'm afraid I must insist. I've been with you all day and you've yet to eat anything."

Louise merely closed her eyes, her expression pained. Memories of her parents laying in a lifeless heap stuck with her. She felt the loss, the silent and empty house. She just wanted to hide away and sleep forever. She still had to call the police, being completely dumbstruck as to what she would even tell them. She would think about it later. Though she couldn't stomach the thought of food, she was terrified to argue with him. He seemed to be analysing her trembling form, scrutinising her every movement. She needed to bypass him, yet found herself rooted in place, petrified in case he hurt her again. It was all too much to bear. "Please... just. I can't eat. I can't, I'm sorry, please don't make me." She stared at the ground, her bottom lip beginning to quiver.

He merely smiled down at her, which she did not find comforting in the slightest. "Very well. However, I will require you to eat at some point." He would make sure she was the best exemplar of her species, someone worthy of holding a contract with a demon. That began with making sure she was properly fed, he had to keep his end of the deal too. He noted the bruises on her neck, how the deep purple contrasted her skin beautifully. He found it a nice improvement, though he'd have to have more restraint when handling her, lest he accidentally kill her.

The trembling girl only nodded silently and dashed past him, making a B-line for her bedroom where she would dwell amidst her own thoughts. The demon merely watched her go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Memoirs from Her Cell**

In the days that followed, Louise found herself falling into a stupor. She would often laze around in bed, staring at the ceiling blankly through her one useful eye. Sometimes she cried. Sometimes she just lay there nonchalantly for hours on end. Sebastian would come to wake her up, only to find her already awake, with dark circles that had crept their way under her eyes. She couldn't sleep, and she suspected the Fiend of Hell that was apparently now living with her, knew it too.

On one occasion she had crept into her parent's bedroom. She immersed herself in their bed, surrounded by their scent which still lingered on the sheets. She had cried herself to sleep that night, staring at her mother's reading glasses which lay untouched on the bedside table, where they would remain forever. They would never be used again.

That night, she had awoken from a nightmare. She had dreamt of her father's eyes gazing up at her, the corpse of her mother lying beside him, knife wedged into her chest before they morphed into the image of an animal. It was beastly in appearance, covered in reptilian black scales and jagged horns that threatened to impale and lacerate. Wild eyes glared at her like a predator stalking its prey. It would growl like a rabid wolf before launching itself at her, mouth opening to reveal rows of shark-like teeth. She sat up, finding her throat raw from screeching and tears streaming down her pale cheeks. It was there in the waking world, watching her sleep. When she looked up at him, he would adopt a look of concern and ask if she was alright. She begrudgingly accepted his comfort. There was nobody else

He never commented on it in the morning, only greeting her pleasantly and offering her something to eat. Where the food came from she didn't know, nor did she care to ask about. What she did know, was that the stream of food was seemingly never-ending. It just seemed to appear. She had initially refused, claiming she wasn't hungry. However his patience with her had quickly worn out.

"If you aren't going to eat I shall have no choice but to hold you down and pry your mouth open." She had been shocked at the blunt tone in which he threatened her, before the memory of his ghastly face snarling up at her, his brute hands gripping her throat as she felt the life being squeezed out of her- had scared her into submission.

Though it had been a struggle. She resorted to picking at the food he placed in front of her, ate reluctantly under the close watch of the demon butler until he was satisfied that she had eaten enough. She never finished a meal but he never pushed her to. She supposed it was a small mercy.

Though at first, she did suspect him of perhaps trying to poison her. It would explain why he seemed so keen that she ate the food he presumably made for her. She found herself wondering if she would really mind if he was.

When he had drawn her a bath, it had startled her. "You don't need to do that, you know." She'd say.

"If I couldn't do this much for my young mistress, what kind of butler would I be?" Came his only reply as he faced away from her, turning the water faucet off and testing the temperature of the water on his hand. She wanted to laugh. Here he was, the devil, playing nanny to a young human girl. From where she was stood in the doorway, she had stopped herself from laughing by biting her bottom lip, so much so that she soon tasted copper on her tongue. She found it rather ironic, considering how he had attacked her mere days ago. Now he was tenderly caring for her and it confused her to no end.

Sebastian turned to face her, his evolutionary enhanced eyes immediately zoning in on the tiny drops of blood on her lip from where she had bit down, as well as the bitter smirk she was trying to conceal. He decided to wipe that smirk clean off her face. "There we are. The temperature is adequate for your weak human skin. Strip and I will bathe you."

Immediately she sputtered, face turning red as she looked at him strangely. "Um. No."

He advanced towards her, reaching a hand out to her menacingly. "I must insist."

She reacted on instinct, hand coming up to slap him. Though she quickly thought better of it and her hand froze, mere inches from his face. He raised an eyebrow at her, almost daring her to do it. "Sorry!" She squeaked out, swiftly moving back from him. "I'm really sorry. But I can bathe myself." It was one thing for him to make her meals. It was another to wash her. She wasn't an incompetent child! The heathen smirked, making her wish she had slapped him. And his long Greek nose.

He considered for a moment that perhaps, though not intentional, his attack had trained her to be more compliant. He considered that her fear of him could be most helpful in bringing out the best flavours of her soul. His eyes glinted as he peered at her. "But you must let me thank you for the gift of your soul." And with that, he lunged at her. Her scream of alarm was music to his ears.

By the time they emerged from the bathroom, Louise was gripping a towel around herself desperately, her face the picture of a tomato as she power-walked into her bedroom and slammed the door in Sebastian's face. She was pretty sure that was borderline sexual assault.

Eventually, she had become fatigued with indolence. She had to get out of the house, had to do something. Following the demise of her parents, she had called her college and gotten herself time off. The result being: she hadn't left the house in days. She'd planned to begin with a walk through the wooded area which lay near the house. She loved nature, perhaps it would make her feel better. If only a little and for a while. Sluggishly, she began to dress for the first time in several days. Her limbs were stiff from laying around for too long, her legs weak and shaky. She gathered her coat and made for the front door. Her hand had barely grazed the handle before a baritone voice startled her.

"Are you going somewhere, my Lady?"

Her hand gripped at the door handle, she spoke tightly as she remained with her back to him. "Just going for a walk." She drawled, hooded eyes staring blankly into nothing.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" It was an innocent-seeming suggestion. However it was more of a hidden command, he could not, would not let his prey out of his sight.

"Nah." She opened the door, only to find a gloved hand appear in front of her, effectively slamming the door shut. She felt him behind her, felt his cool breath on her neck as she found herself trapped between him and the exit, her only barrier to some kind of temporary freedom. Her heart lurched into her throat and she let out a startled gasp.

"Allow me to rephrase that. I must accompany you." With her face safely hidden from the creature lurking behind her, Louise scowled at the door, as though to somehow will it to open. She brought her head to rest against the wood, sighing in exasperation. "And why not?" Wasn't he the servant? Why was he the one giving her commands?

The demon's hands remained on the front door on either side of her, effectively holding her in place. "Now that you are marked as the property of a demon, you will be more open to the creatures that dwell in the underworld. Should you be attacked I must be there to protect you."

Louise felt like slamming her head into the door repeatedly. Her mouth turned down into a deep grimace at the premise of being his "property", though she decided to say nothing to the contrary, as any ideas she had of freedom quickly diminished. She wanted some time away from his imposing presence and if he wouldn't allow her outside without him, it was virtually pointless.

Meanwhile, the heathen behind her was seething internally. The little ingrate wanted to leave his sight? Wished to get away from him? Under the circumstances of a normal contract, some time apart from the demon would have been fine. However, this contract was much more fragile, hanging on by a thread tethered to an unwelcoming, resentful human. He couldn't allow her to leave his sight, he needed to have her under his control like a marionette to its puppet master, at all times. This close to her, pressed up against her, he could smell her scent incredibly strongly. Smell the emotion rolling off of her in waves. Had he been a mere mortal, he would be drooling like a child in a sweet shop. He would have her as his next meal. There was no power in heaven or hell that would stop him.

It was Louise who broke the unrelenting silence. "Fine. You can get off me now. I'll stay inside." She muttered, dejected.

He stepped back from her as she turned to look up at him. He was giving her his usual predatory stare which made her uneasy.

That night when he came to put her to bed Louise found herself asking, "How long will you be with me?" She sat in bed looking up at him with unease, lips lightly grimacing as he tucked her in. He noted how she squirmed under his touch, she was uncomfortable but too afraid to confront him.

He smiled that plastic smile, eyes drinking her in. "I'll remain by your side, until the very end." The words were spoken as a promise. A promise he intended to keep. His words, though unnerving, merely confirmed the girl's suspicions. She couldn't help the crestfallen expression that made its way onto her face. The demon's gaze hardened at that, startling the adolescent female. "I see." She forced a smile onto her face, though it didn't reach her stormy eyes. "Night Sebastian." She said pointedly, an unspoken request to leave her alone for the night.

"Goodnight, young mistress." He bowed, before turning and leaving her. Louise finally felt as though she could breathe again.

Laying down, she found herself stricken with the feeling of dread. The nights always seemed infinite in length. She knew she wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon. Instead, she opted to lay there alone with her thoughts.

This damn contract was frustrating her to no end. It had torn her life apart completely, she needed rid of it. Rid of him. She couldn't ask him about it again. She would have to do her own research. She reached for her phone that lay by her bedside. Opening it revealed the time to be a little past midnight. She sighed.  _Long night ahead._ Opening the Web browser, she found herself frowning, at a loss of what to type.

**Demon Contract**

She entered the words into Google, not quite believing what she was doing. She tutted in dismay at the first result.

**Top 10 Demons to Summon.**

She grit her teeth.  _Not what I'm looking for._

Another article caught her eye. She tapped it on her screen, anxiously awaiting what she would find. Her eyes began to read, getting wider at each word.

**"It was usually thought that the person who had made a pact also promised the demon to kill children or consecrate them to the devil at the moment of birth. Many midwives were accused of this, due to the number of children who died at birth in the Middle Ages,"**

She slammed her already cracked phone screen on the bedside table, cutting the paragraph short. She didn't want to read more. She had never been a religious person. She felt conflicted, a wave of emotion threatened to strike at her. Had her father promised her to that beast? Sebastian had said that the contract had been passed from her father. She grit her teeth viciously. Well, he wouldn't have her soul. She was determined of it.

She had to get away from him. It should be simple enough. She had an aunt that lived nearby, she could escape, go to her and tell her about her parents. She had been putting off doing anything, what could she even tell the police when she wasn't sure what had happened herself? If she called the emergency services, ranting and raving about demons, she would surely be locked up in a hospital. She could tell her aunt that she had found them dead, tell her that a man was holding her hostage in her own home, that he assaulted her. She still had the ugly bruises on her neck as proof.

Hope overcame her. This just might work!


	6. Chapter 6

**In a Solitude of a Thought**

**3:23 am.**

She decided that she had waited long enough. After laying, staring at the ceiling for hours and going over her plan in her head, she finally decided now would be ample. It was the dead of night, technically morning. Surely Sebastian would be asleep now? She could just picture him sleeping in a coffin like a vampire. Or perhaps upside down, like a bat.

She realised she couldn't call her aunt. For a start, she'd be asleep. Even if she did hear the phone, Louise realised that her phone call could result in her aunt coming to the house. She dreaded to think of what Sebastian would do. No, nobody else in her family would be killed at the hands of a demon. She would have to go over herself and it had to be now. She reasoned that Sebastian was often found lurking around the house during the day, it would be near impossible for her to get passed him.

Not bothering to dress, she slipped on her shoes and the warmest jacket she owned over her pyjamas, being as silent as humanly possible. She grimaced every time the floor creaked under her foot, winced at every single noise which seemed to be somehow much louder at night. Opening her bedroom door and peering out into the darkened hallway, she swallowed.  _This is it._

She had to use the flashlight on her phone to help due to the darkness that covered the house and combined with her limited vision, creating an awful combination. She could hardly see a thing and mostly relied on her memory of the house layout.

She tip-toed her way downstairs and to the front door, ever careful not to alert the wicked butler. Her thoughts drifted for a second, wondering where he would even sleep as she approached the front door. She didn't exactly live in a mansion, there were no guest rooms or servants quarters. It was an ordinary house.

She didn't dwell on it, as her freedom was in reach and she had yet to be confronted. Her hand touched the handle. She waited to be caught red-handed.

A moment passed and the silence was the only thing to grace her ears. Heart racing, she unlocked the door and stepped out into the cool night air and began to make her way across the front garden.

The night air was freezing and thick with fog. It was magical and it was eerie. This was also the first time Louise had been out in days. She found herself relishing the fresh air, finding it a nice break from the confines of the house which had become exceedingly stuffy.

Her brief moment of joy was cut short as she came to remember that she would have to cut through the woods to get to her aunts. She let out a breath. "It can never be a nice garden of roses can it?" She whispered. Trudging one foot in front of the other, she made her way across the road and down the path which would lead her into the woods, draped with shadows and fog which seemed to dance in the moonlight. The streetlights gleaned orange, though quickly disappeared from sight as she made her way away from the house which had become more like a prison.

A noise suddenly startled her. It was a voice, raspy and brazen, though familiar. She looked up, startled. Then sighed in relief.

It was just a raven.

 _Are ravens nocturnal?_  She pondered. Perhaps it was a crow, she was by no means a bird expert. She admired the large bird. It was beautiful, majestic even and with a glossy black coat of feathers. Its beak gleamed in the orange streetlight like a knife and though she couldn't be certain, she was sure it seemed to be studying her with russet eyes. It was harmless enough, considering what she had been through already.

She continued on her way. It was a simple enough journey, she just had to make sure she followed the path. She had done it before hundreds of times. Never at night though. She considered this was the perfect scene for a cliché horror movie. She gripped her phone tighter. Surely, nobody else would be out at three, four in the morning? Especially not to look for some random girl to murder, she reasoned in an attempt to console herself. She desperately wished that the woods had lamps, any kind of light that would ease her mind a little. She thought of her aunt's house on the other side of the woods. She was a simple walk away from liberation.

She heard the flapping of wings. She glanced over her shoulder to see that the raven had moved closer to her. Almost as though it was following her. She smiled at the creature. "Keeping me company?" She joked, keeping her voice low. It merely continued to stare at her. She shook her head.  _Talking to a bird, Louise_.

She was now fully submerged in the woods, the streetlights being nothing but a distant memory. Silence and darkness enveloped her, only her lonely footfalls and the isolated light of her phone-flashlight highlighting the small area in front of her kept her senses company. As well as a raven, apparently.

As she continued walking at a quickened pace, she found herself beginning to sing under her breath. "I won't go whistling by your grave...if you don't go whistling by mine..."

Her bird companion let out its raspy call but she couldn't see it anymore. She continued walking through the pitch black of the early morning. It was only a ten-minute walk. She could do this. She cursed the fact that she was now blind in one eye, as even with the torch she could barely see a damn thing!

She found herself thinking about Sebastian, about the beast who had inflicted this disability upon her.  _Maybe the contract mark leaves people half blind to stop them from escaping._ She mused. She certainly wouldn't be surprised. If that was the case, it was working a charm currently.

"Welcome to a place where... nightmares, are the best part of my day..." She sang quietly, frowning slightly at the irony of the lyrics.

The raven called out again, this time from up ahead of her. She paused, bringing up her flashlight to look at the bird, as she hadn't heard it pass her.

She froze.

It was on the ground a little ways from her. Almost like it was blocking her path. It peered up at her, red eyes glowing in the orange torchlight which cast dramatic shadows over the creature. She chuckled to herself, making to pass by the giant bird. It rasped again, moving closer to her dangerously. Her small smile began to fall from her face as black smog began to ooze from the creature and reflected off of the eerie torchlight. She stumbled back, watching as the shape of a raven began to morph into the kneeling figure of a man. She recognised his crow-like silhouette instantly.

Louise backed away with wide eyes, before turning frantically and breaking out into a run. The demon was blocking the path so she was forced to shove her way through strangled shrubs and the corpses of trees. The path had to be forgotten, she just needed to get away from him. She heard twigs as they snapped under her feet, felt them as they got caught in her hair, pulled on her sleeves and the bottom of her coat as it blew behind her, but she didn't stop. She couldn't. Even as branches scraped against her face, even as her shoulder kept on colliding with bark harshly, she pushed herself to keep going. Orange torch light bounced over the trees that quickly sped past her as she ran, limbs flying and breaths coming out in quick gasps. Her heart lurched painfully, distraught with anxiety.

She screeched as she found herself being grabbed by the waist and pulled into someone's chest. She knew exactly who it was, she didn't even need to turn around. She recognised his unique scent and doubted she would ever forget it.

His iron grip hurt, she felt his chest pressed into her back. As she stood, breathing heavily she noted that he hadn't even broken a sweat. Tears stung her eyes as she choked out, "Sebastian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's curious, the song that Louise sings through the chapter is called Dead Hearts by Dead Man's Bones. The song makes an appearance next chapter too.


	7. Chapter 7

**In Shadowy Silent Distance**

"Sebastian!" Louise choked out, as her throat constricted in sheer terror. What would he do to her now?

His lanky arm around her waist tightened, keeping her pressed against him uncomfortably as he brought up one hand to rest underneath her chin. He moved her head so that she could see his face as it appeared above her, upside down and cast with eerie shadows in the torchlight. He was glowering down at her, eyes glowing a furious blood red. Oh, he was livid. "I think that concludes our little game of cat and mouse, young Mistress. I do hope you enjoyed yourself. I know I have." He smirked menacingly.

He had been aware of her every move since she had stepped out of her room. He'd heard her every breath, every rapid beat of her heart. He had followed her, truthfully he was somewhat curious as to where she would go at this hour, so he didn't stop her. The thrill of the chase was glorious to him, though sadly, it wasn't as if she could get very far. It wasn't much of a hunt. However he did enjoy toying with her, as a cat would to the mouse it was about to chomp into.

Louise began to cry, her sobs echoed amidst the otherwise deadly silent woods. The hand he held under her chin, near her throat brought back painful memories. Panic overtook her. "Let me go!" She glared up through her tears, though deep down, she knew it was futile. She didn't have the strength to fight him. Both of them were well aware.

He tutted, shaking his head in mock pity. "Like I said. The games are over for now." His words came out as a primal growl and startled the young girl in his steely grip.

She lashed out, attempting to struggle against his hold, desperate to get away from him. He could feel the wrath within him begin to build, feel the rabid beast within him grow impatient. His hand twitched as his nails threatened to extend into talons, his jaw tightened as he struggled to maintain control of himself.

"I don't want a contract with you! Just let me go!" She screeched, tears now falling freely down her face as she writhed in his hold.

Unbeknownst to her, that was the worst thing she could have said.

He let out a truly unearthly snarl, which caused the entire woods to come to a standstill. Louise stopped squirming, her ears ringing as she stood against him, wheezing on shaking limbs. She cried out as she was spun around and her back slammed into the hard bark of a tree. The wind was knocked out of her as the splintered wood cut into her painfully.

A sharp gasp of air became a yelp as she suddenly became aware of a stinging sensation on her cheek. The beast's talons had sliced across her flesh, after which she felt a wetness that ran down to meet her jaw. She could safely assume it was her blood. She whimpered as she felt his breath on her face where she stood, staring into his glowing eyes. His hand gripped at her side, fingers digging in harshly as his glaring face neared her own grimacing one. His other hand grasped the bark of the tree she was being held against, she could hear the bark beginning to splinter under his grip.

She strained her neck to turn away from him, screwing her eyes shut as she struggled to suppress the staggered breaths that escaped her. She let out a noise of repulsion as she felt his wet tongue began to lap at her bleeding cheek.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She shoved against him, receiving only a guttural growl in return. He didn't budge an inch. "You can't do this! This is insane! It's inhuman!" Her voice cracked excruciatingly but it was no matter to him.

"I'm not human." Came his blunt reply. She suddenly felt his sharp claws rake down her neck, causing her to shriek. Back arched and stiff with tension, she couldn't move as the weight of his body held her in place.

"I thought demon's don't lie! You said it wouldn't happen again, you swore it!" She lamented, voice shrill with hysteria as he carried on with his assault. His tongue continued to ravage her, catching her blood as it leaked from where his nails tore into her flesh. As he did this, Louise heard the crude sounds of bones crunching and breaking through flesh, though she felt nothing. Was it Sebastian? Had he changed again?

The beast paused, his breath ghosted across her neck as he considered her. "I said I wouldn't strangle you again. I did not lie." A low rumble resonated in his chest and caused his voice to grate on her ears like sandpaper. It sounded as though he was purring, as though he was perfectly content with what he was doing. She screamed as she felt his razor teeth as they sunk into the bottom of her neck like she were an apple, though it was by no means a loving gesture. The fiery pain tore through her as did his fangs like a hot knife through butter. Louise decided this was enough.

"Stop this right now!" She howled, tears streaming down her face. The contract symbol on her pupil burned fuchsia, making her eye ache.

Apparently, Sebastian felt it too, she stood shocked as he suddenly detached himself from her, doing as she ordered. Albeit with a snarl. Her heart continued to lurch in her chest, her hands clenched and her nails dug into her palm. She felt her neck and face sting from where the brute's claws had defiled her. The moisture left behind from his tongue quickly chilled in the night air, making her shiver lightly.

"You stopped." She breathed.

He grunted in frustration. "If you order it I have no choice but to obey." He decided he should have killed her. He was beginning to doubt that she was even worth all of the trouble, she hadn't given him a single order until just now. He had doubts about ever being able to obtain her as his meal, she just lazed around all day! She was reluctant to sleep or eat, activities that humans needed to partake in to sustain themselves, so she clearly had little desire to live anyway. Wouldn't he be doing her a favour?

He fantasised about capturing her lips with his own, in a demon's kiss, through which he would extract her soul and feel her bones turn to dust in his arms. His eyes burned like raging flames, a low growl emitting from the back of his throat as he stood glaring at her.

Louise stood still and completely stunned as she observed him. Her phone continued to emit orange light, allowing her to see him, if barely. He was a mess, his usual handsome appearance had been replaced with something truly feral. Black scales speckled his face, bulges on his forehead began to break the skin and form sets of pointed horns. Droplets of blood ran down the length of his face from where bone had broken the skin, though he didn't seem to show any external signs of discomfort. His raven black hair had begun to thin and recede, revealing black reptilian skin which expanded slightly into his porcelain face. His teeth were like that of a shark, his predatory eyes narrowed into eerie slits and his nails extended to a deadly point. His body seemed to warp and condense into something skeletal, with a hide of inky, leather-like skin. His heaving chest moved and accentuated his protruding rib cage and a dangerous, pointed tail sprung from the beast. It was hideous.

Though one of his features that stood out, that perhaps she might even be able to bring herself to admire, was the pair of midnight wings adorning his back. They were huge, spanning at least eight feet- if she had to guess. They were the most beautiful thing about him, a harsh contrast to the rather reptilian appearance he currently sported.

A thought occurred to her. If he had to obey her orders, surely that would mean...? "Alright then. I order you to leave me alone." Her voice shook as adrenaline continued to course through her.

Sebastian only gave a dark chuckle which reverberated through her and left goosebumps in its wake. "If the order negates the contract I cannot fulfil it." He sounded complacent. As though he was satisfied that she wouldn't be getting away from him. His voice was halfway between human and grossly distorted, much like his appearance.

Louise only tutted, her disappointment making itself apparent on her face as she avoided his gaze. Her hand moved to feel her neck that was in tatters. She felt the raw gashes that thankfully weren't severe enough to be deadly, the sticky drops of blood combined with his -presumably- saliva. She felt the sudden desire to take a cold shower and scrub every inch of herself. She felt unclean.

He suddenly stepped forward to offer her his hand, much to her alarm. "Don't!" She spat. "You look disgusting."

His mouth curled up into a chilling smirk, though Louise couldn't tell. His teeth were so large and jagged, they almost held his mouth open in a permanent eerie grin. Exactly like a shark.

The beast's appearance began to morph in front of her again, she watched in awe as the laws of biology were being defied before her eyes. His demonic traits extinguished and left behind the familiar face of a handsome gentleman. All that remained were the lines of blood running down his face- and his magnificent wings which blended into his tailcoat.

"Do tell, where is it that you were going at this unholy hour?" His mocking voice asked.

Louise merely looked at him in disgust. He smirked at her displeasure. "Were you going to see someone? Please, allow me to accompany you."

The girl swallowed. She couldn't let him near her family. What she had left of it. She sighed shakily. "No that's okay. Take me home... Please." She silently cursed at how meek she sounded. The demon merely sent her his usual disturbing smile.

"Very well then. Come now, let's get you cleaned up." He said, suddenly darting forward to pick her up.

Louise squeaked in fright. "I can walk you know!" She really didn't want him holding her.

Sebastian inhaled her scent sharply. Every time he harmed her, she became more scared of him. He could sense her fear and he wanted nothing more than to put the snivelling human out of her misery for good. Every time he approached her, he sensed her unease. Her fear of him was delicious.

"I can get us there much faster this way." Came his simple response, as all of a sudden, he took to the air. Louise moved to wrap her arms around his neck tightly, for fear of being dropped.  _Not that it would be so bad_. She took a moment to admire his wings, glancing over his shoulder to gaze at them. How does such a hideous beast have such pretty wings?

"Not that you got very far." Sebastian continued, staring down at her quivering form indignantly. "You've ruined your coat, young Mistress. You'll have to get much better at playing than that." He said smugly, suppressing his burning desire to crush the life from her pathetic human body.

"Can't blame me for trying." She muttered. As much as she hated how he held her, his claws stung and she didn't feel like being maimed any further tonight. She was tired and wasn't so sure she could react in time to give him an order, should he choose to do something to her. It was ironic, how he held her in his arms, cradled her protectively. As if it wasn't him she needed protecting from. Her face set into a solid glower.

His smirk only widened, his grip on her tightening in malice. "Of course not."

A while later, following Sebastian's departure, Louise stood staring out of her window as she often did. The sun was barely beginning to rise, the pitch black sky having been replaced with dim blue. Mystic white fog still swirled outside. She could see the woods from her house and found herself staring longingly. She brought a hand up to rest against the cool glass, outlining the shape of the trees with her fingers. She began to sing again in a broken whisper as she continued to stare, forlorn. "...I'm buried in this house...I'll never leave this floor." Her voice broke. She desperately wanted the comfort of her mother. "A page full of... je t'aime's for you. I know I should have said it more..." She broke down into silent weeping.

She wished that Sebastian had just killed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleared ,** **Black and Blind**

A rough hand ran down the length of a lithe pale arm in a repetitive motion. Louise lay on her back, staring up at him with empty eyes as the beastly hand continued in its soothing movements. Talons grazed against her skin, though she didn't feel their sting as she had become accustomed to.

Sebastian's scarlet eyes bore into her own, his usual disconcerting expression had been replaced with what Louise could only describe as serenity, which she couldn't help but mimic. She found herself unable to look away from his hypnotic gaze as she looked up at him with her own vacant stare. She merely gazed, expressionless, even when his colossal wings came to encompass them both.

_How does such a hideous beast have such beautiful wings?_

She remembered having the thought in the woods, though she didn't dare express this aloud. However, the beast above her seemed to have heard her silent question. Taking her wrist in his hand, he brought her appendage up to meet his feathered pennon. A low rumble sounded from his chest as her fingers danced along the soft plumage of his wings, stroking down to the tips of his feathers. They felt incredibly soft to the touch. She could feel her muscles begin to relax as she succumbed to the calming effects that stroking his wigs provided her with.

_He sounds like he's purring. He must be happy. But why isn't he trying to kill me?_

Sebastian's hand ghosted along her throat, before reaching up to gently caress the scars on her cheek.

She could feel her eyes begin to grow heavy as his hand held her chin up to look into his own glowing ones.

"Sleep now, young Mistress."

As she fell into a deep slumber, Sebastian took his leave, wings disappearing in a veil of black smog. It wasn't often that he got to use hypnosis on his prey. There wasn't typically any need. However, this wasn't a typical case.

He glanced back at where Louise lay upon her bed.

_Time to return to Hell._

He smirked, before turning away and leaving the still girl in the dark.

* * *

Louise's eyes fluttered open. A light frown made its way onto her face before her eyes scanned the bedroom. Seeing no one, she sat up, hand moving to clutch her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a lone flower resting on the pillow beside her.

Startled, she picked up the plant, scrutinising it critically. It appeared to be a rose. Except, this one was a monstrous version of the flower she had come to adore. Pitch black petals hung on the end of a long plum stem of abominable girth, its thorns were much larger than they would be on a typical wild rose and a deep sangria coloured substance oozed from the jagged spikes. Her lips curled up in disgust.  _What the hell is that?_  She continued to hold the offending bloom, conscious that she was getting the unnamed substance all over her hand as the mutant thorns grazed against her palm lightly.

"Oh, you're up. Good morning, young Mistress." Sebastian greeted pleasantly.

Louise's head whipped around to meet the looming shadow, where he was stood by the doorway. She hadn't heard him enter, though she was no longer surprised by the sudden appearing acts he often did. Her eyes traced him as he strode over to the window, where he opened the curtains, causing her to squint slightly. "Did you sleep well?"

Louise stared, dumbstruck. "Uh, yeah...thanks." She hadn't even had a nightmare.

She shook her head, eyes flickering back to the miscreation she held in her hand. "What the hell is this?" Her opposite index finger came to point to the deadly rose. She phrased the sudden question bluntly, not even bothering to bid him a good morning. She saw no point in bothering with pleasantries. After all, he was a monster. A beast who intended to murder her and take her soul. He didn't deserve her niceties, did he?

"You said you wanted a garden of roses. However, I'm afraid I was unable to acquire an entire gardens worth of them, for which I apologise. Those flowers are difficult to obtain, even for me." His hand remained over his heart as he bowed towards her. She rolled her eyes.

"How is that a rose?" She brandished it towards him "Look at it!"

The demon quirked an eyebrow. "Yes. I can see it." Sarcasm dripped from his every syllable as he regarded her. "I had to return to Hell briefly to acquire it. I hope it's to your liking."

Louise didn't know how to react. She sat, staring wide-eyed at the beast. Why would he...?  _He should have stayed there_ , she thought darkly.

She suddenly exclaimed as her grip had tightened on the rose's stem, the thorns embedding themselves into her skin. She immediately pried them out of her, dropping the plant and stopping to stare at her palm in morbid fascination. Her blood combined with whatever the hell liquid the rose had oozed from its thorns/weapons.

Her eyes met Sebastian's as he swiftly took her wrist in his hand, his eyes immediately examining the damage. He couldn't claim to have been surprised by this human's idiocy.  _They're all idiots._  He sharply reminded himself.

"What-"

"-really, Mistress you must be more careful. Those roses excrete venom to deter those looking to pluck them."

Louise raised her eyebrows. She was pretty sure the thorns on their own would be a sufficient deterrent. They were the size of her nails, significantly larger than the Earth equivalent. It felt as though they were made of barbed wire, though they appeared to take on the appearance of bone. "Will I be okay?" She asked tentatively.

"I'm afraid not. However..." Sebastian smiled down at her from where he held her wrist. "If you order it, I'll have no choice but to help you." He reminded.

He would clear the venom from her blood regardless. He'd be blessed if his meal were to die on him, although he needed to manipulate her into giving him more orders. If only she were to realise a goal of her own that he could help her with. It would speed up this entire process considerably. He admired the fear that glinted in her eyes as she goggled up at him, concern bringing her brows together. Though she clearly had little will to live, her primal instincts for self-preservation burned fierce within her.

"Alright then, I order you to help me!" Her pupil burned. He dropped her hand to kneel before her, grinning as he answered, "Yes, my young Mistress."

Had Louise not seemingly been about to meet her demise, she may have found the scene almost comical. She remained staring at him, wondering what he would do. He stood up straight, presenting his open palm towards her. "If I may?"

She complied, placing her infected hand in his own much larger one. She couldn't feel the sting of the venom coursing inside of her, much to her relief.

She watched with a mixture of terror and curiosity as his mouth stretched into a grin that shouldn't have been humanly possible. Louise swallowed thickly. She really didn't like his demonic teeth, though she was relatively sure he wouldn't harm her again, given that she had ordered him to help her.

She held her breath as he brought her now slightly discoloured hand towards his mouth.

"My lady, it may help if you look away." He couldn't help her in the terrified state she was in. This particular human was skittish enough, if she suddenly pulled away from him while he was extracting the venom, his jagged rows of teeth could do serious damage. Potentially enough to kill her. She wasn't ready to be consumed yet.

Louise nodded, before closing her eyes tightly and bringing her neck down to tuck her head towards her chest. She hissed as she felt his jagged teeth sink into her wrist. Unlike this morning, where his bite had been savage and without restraint, now he was somewhat benign. Slow and with a degree of care. His teeth still stung though. In a way, it was almost worse, as this time the pain was slow burning and constant. Several minutes passed before she felt a strange tingling down her arm, then his teeth detached from her flesh.

Louise had begun to feel lightheaded minutes into the process. Her dizziness had apparently made itself visible on her face. "Are you alright?" The demon asked with vague concern. She wasn't going to die yet was she?

"Feel a bit dizzy." She muttered, silently wondering if it was perhaps a side effect of the rose's venom.

"I may have taken a little more blood than intended," Sebastian admitted. From his previous contracts, he had a rough idea on how a humans body worked, though he was no expert. Humans were only a food source, after all.

"Hm," Louise mumbled something incoherent under her breath, though the heathen caught the words, "stupid demon."

The demon in question's eyes flashed and he suppressed the urge to deal her further injury. Why was the little ingrate so infuriating? He had helped her, the ungrateful harpy!

"It must be like giving blood yeah? You need to eat something beforehand or you'll get dizzy." She flung the blanket off of her, abandoning the lone rose where it lay on the sheets. She caught the butler's blank stare. "My mum's a nurse." She explained, before pausing. "Was..."

The beast smirked. "Well, it's about time you ate something. Come along." He placed a hand on the small of her back to lead her, his enhanced senses picking up on her slight instability. Her back stiffened when he touched her, though she didn't say anything.

Louise sighed internally. Her appetite was still AWOL. As they approached the door, the demon suddenly paused, causing her to turn, curious as to what would cause him to stop. She saw his eyes narrowed, feline pupils fixated on something beyond her. Following his gaze, she saw the picture hanging on the wall. She frowned, wondering what the problem was. What was he staring at?

She didn't need to ponder this for long however, as Sebastian stepped forward, removing the photograph from its position where it hung. How had he not noticed it before?

"Who is that there with you?" He asked, with a tone of voice which Louise struggled to place.

She frowned up at him. "My brother. Please be careful with that, I don't have many photos of him." Her eyes glanced back at the picture, where her own beaming face smiled right back at her.  _I looked really happy._

"Where is he now?"

She took in a staggered breath, before addressing the beast's question. "I don't know. He went missing years ago. Why? Does it matter?"

He promptly placed the frame back on its post, tearing his eyes away from the familiar face and smiling his signature plastic smile down at her.  _Oh, he did more than go missing._ "Of course not. He just looks like someone I know. That is all." He wasn't technically lying.

Louise regarded him suspiciously, before turning and beginning to head down to the kitchen.

Sebastian followed, growling internally. So she had a brother? Him of all people?

His arrogant smile plastered its way onto his ivory face. Even if her brother did pose a threat to his meal, it was no matter. He could defend what was his, especially from that bothersome fool.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ask the Deep**

Whilst Louise picked at her food as she usually did, she suddenly broke the ever daunting silence. "Why do you want to keep me here?" Her fork clattered to the table as she took a gulp from the mug of coffee that Sebastian had retrieved for her upon request. The liquid scalded her mouth but she didn't care, she needed the caffeine desperately.

She had decided that she was done walking on eggshells around him. She realised that she could simply order him not to harm her and he would have no choice but to obey. Despite this, she still couldn't help the slight tremor in her limbs when he was near, couldn't help the wave of anxiety that bubbled in her stomach when she was around him. The damage had been done, though she could now speak to him with a little more confidence in the knowledge that he couldn't kill her.

Unless, perhaps, if she ordered him to. Would he? Would it truly negate the contract if he still got her soul in the end?

The demon in question regarded her for a moment, before interrupting her train of thought. "It is not that I desire to keep you prisoner here. But if you wish to leave, I must insist that I go with you." He smiled smugly. He would not make the same mistake as he had with her father. Louise would not get the chance to pass on her contract. Even though she had no viable next of kin that he was aware of, it simply wasn't a risk he was willing to take. "As much as I enjoyed our little game of tag this morning, I trust there will be no more escapades on your part?"

She shook her head mutely. What was the point in trying? She was clearly no match for him. She considered the fact that she could at least go outside, perhaps a silver lining. Though she wasn't sure how relaxing her walks through the woods would be, what with him following her everywhere she went. Though he was additional protection in some ways, he was just as dangerous to her wellbeing- in fact, more so than any human threat could pose.

He sent her a sardonic smile which failed to reach his dark eyes. "Excellent." He was mildly disappointed. He quite enjoyed the sport, it was the most fun he could have on a contract. Still, it was less work.

"It's not right, you know." She bit out. She immediately regretted it, as his eyes snapped towards her, causing her to quickly look away. Her clammy palm gripped at her robe.

"Hmmm?" He purred. "What is not right?"

"Nothing. Forget it." She jumped, as she quickly found that his face was mere inches from her own. "Please, do tell..." He pressed.

She sighed, before turning to look at his smirking face. "Keeping guard of me. Feeding me, taking me for walks, reprimanding me for trying to run away. It's like I'm...a pet. It's not right."

Sebastian frowned. "But lower species submit to higher species. This is the natural order. Humans are the same, you maintain ownership over lowly species of your world, do you not?" He immediately thought of dogs. His nose wrinkled in disgust. Foul smelling, pathetic creatures. Even worse than humans.

"I'm a human though. And you're not just keeping me, you intend to make a meal out of me." She went on. It was different, wasn't it?

Sebastian chuckled, straightening himself and glancing down at the bacon that Louise had paused in picking at. "The human farmer lovingly tends to his cattle. Just as demons lovingly tend to their prey."

Louise closed her eyes, a pained expression befalling her face. What could she possibly say to that?

A quietness fell between them once more. The tap continued drip, each droplet of water resounded amidst the too-empty kitchen. She could practically hear each breath she took. However the silence wasn't awkward, for Sebastian's presence was more akin to a shadow, as opposed to an actual person.

There was something else she had wanted to ask him. She braced herself, taking a deep breath before her hesitant voice permeated the air. She truly had no idea what to expect of his answer, though needed a change in subject, for she had found herself quite uncomfortable. "My mum and dad's bodies. Where are they?"

He gazed down at her from his post behind where she sat at the table. His otherworldly eyes bore into the back of her head, as she had turned away from him to pose the question. He felt her unease and wondered why she would want to know. What did it matter? They were dead. "Turned into nothing, my lady. I obliterated the bodies completely, so you needn't worry yourself with such trivial matters." Their bodies had begun to fester and decay by the time he had found them, he couldn't even make a meal out of them. He may have been somewhat of a savage but he had standards.

Louise looked up at him suddenly, startled. Trivial matters? The location of her parent's bodies was anything but trivial to her. He really didn't have a single scrap of decency in him, did he? She pondered for a second. She really shouldn't be as surprised as she was.

The demon noted her reaction. "Is there a problem?" The bond between human parents and their offspring was such a foreign thing to him. He couldn't understand it, however, that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the wonderful torture it bestowed upon his prey.

She frowned. "I suppose not. I just thought you would have buried them or something."

Sebastian chuckled. "Burying the dead is a trait exclusive to humans. Such sentimental creatures you are, I simply cannot understand your fascination with death." He gave a false smile, voice adopting that ever condescending edge Louise had become much too accustomed to.

The teen merely nodded silently. She supposed it made sense, even if she didn't like it. She would have liked to have been able to pay them a visit. Even her father. Perhaps it would give her some sense of closure, put her mind at ease. If only somewhat. She sighed.  _I miss you all so much. I feel so alone._

Much to her dismay, she felt the familiar sting of tears in her eye. She abruptly stood, pointedly facing away from Sebastian's analytical gaze so as to not show him her teary face.

Not that it really mattered, as he smelled the salt instantly and knew the cause. He wondered if perhaps her tears would someday run out. Humans were certainly notorious for all of their weaknesses, though this human in particular never seemed to cease crying. He began to salivate. What a wonderful sauce human tears were.

She stalked over to the sink stiffly, pouring the remaining contents of her cup down the drain and placing the empty mug on the counter, feeling suddenly nauseous after her conversation with the demon. "I've had enough to eat." She whispered.

There was one benefit to having a servant. She didn't need to worry about doing the dishes. Or any of the housework for that matter. The house was always kept spotless, while she hadn't lifted a finger to do anything. In a way, she almost missed having to do chores. Missed having her mum on her case about not having done the washing. She found herself reminiscing.

* * *

Louise had just come in from school. She had thrown her bag on the floor and lay on her bed, school uniform dishevelled upon her sprawled out form. She didn't budge an inch when her bedroom door was barged open, her mother coming in to gaze at her disapprovingly, hands placed on her apron-clad hips.

"Good, you're in. Could you come and help me with the dinner?"

Louise groaned. She felt exhausted. Though to be fair, she had spent the last hour walking through the woods so that she wouldn't have to go to class. She hadn't done the homework that was due in that day and was already behind on several other deadlines. "No."

Her mother had scowled at her. "You never do anything around the house. Just like your brother, you're a couple of lazy-" She stopped talking, for Louise had turned away, her back facing the older woman who was slowly losing patience.

"You know what? Never mind." And with that, she had slammed the door shut.

 _She can go and fuck herself_. Louise had thought.  _How dare she call me lazy?... Well_ , She conceded.  _I suppose I am. I wish I had a servant._  She had thought.

* * *

Louise eyed her reflection in the kitchen window. It definitely wasn't worth being ripped to shreds. She thought back on her past self with feelings none short of self-loathing.

"Has your dizziness left you now, young Mistress?"

She only continued to stare out of the window, not really hearing him, for her mind was elsewhere. She looked at his stoic face in the reflection, almost taunting her. She attempted to blink the tears away desperately. There were so many things she regretted. Now, she couldn't even amend them.

She jumped when she felt his hand touch her shoulder. Again, she had failed to notice his movements. "Mistress?" Spinning around, she was surprised to find that he had a handkerchief in hand, ready to blot away her tears. "I'm fine." She defied voice flat and void of emotion.

It seemed as though he was about to respond, his mouth opening, no doubt to give her a biting retort. When suddenly, Sebastian raised his eyebrows, looking over Louise's head and out of the kitchen window which looked out onto the back garden. "It seems as though we have a guest."

Whipping around, Louise found herself frozen in place.

What greeted her was the wide eyes of her aunt Margaret.

"Oh no." She whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Horizons Come**

The wide eyes of Louise's aunt Margaret gazed in through the frosted window.

"Oh no," Louise whispered. Why was she here?! She did occasionally pay them a visit, but why now of all times?!

The demon heard her, his pupils narrowing into eerie, feline-like slits as he scrutinised her closely. What was the problem?

Margaret stood, gaping at the appearance of her niece. She gasped as she observed Louise's pale complexion, her dull mismatched eyes surrounded by blotchy red skin and dark circles that would put a panda to shame- what was wrong with her eye? The gashes on her hollowed cheek left a sour expression on Margaret's face. Her wide eyes took in the ugly red scars that ran down Louise's neck. Her gaze lingered on the deep bruises that had barely even begun to fade and discolour into yellow. Though, what perhaps concerned her most, was the torn flesh over her collar bone as revealed by the tank top that Louise was wearing. Similar bite marks ran across her wrist too. Overall, she looked as though she had been mauled by a bear.

Louise was suddenly starkly aware of the marks littering her upper body. She hadn't bothered to cover them up. After all, she had only Sebastian for company. It wasn't as though he cared and she certainly wasn't trying to impress him. Now here, under the scrutinising gaze of her aunt, she had the burning, self-conscious urge to hide them away from view. Louise watched in horror as her aunt's eyes flickered to Sebastian who stood looming over her, his eyes burning bright red. Oh god, could he stop doing that?

 _Who the hell is that?_  Margaret thought, before shouting frantically, "Louise! Let me in! I'm going to the door!"

Louise panicked. "No! Don't come in!" But it was too late, for Margaret had already turned to run towards the front door.

Louise raised a clammy hand towards her forehead in exasperation. "Fuck sake." She muttered. As relieved as she was to see her aunt, a familiar face which she had missed dearly, she rather liked seeing her alive and well. Her eyes flew to the vile demon when he spoke.

"Please excuse me." Ignoring her remark, Sebastian began to walk towards the front door which was now being laden with knocking, knocking with dire purpose. Brisk and acute. His shoes tapped against the kitchen floor, each audible step he took filling Louise with dread.

"Wait!" She rushed to stop him, grasping onto his arm in a blind panic.

His lanky frame turned to her, towering over her as he always did. He wondered what had come over the usually timid human girl. He was only going to answer the door, which sounded as though it was about to be kicked in.

Louise came to realise that this was the first time she had willingly touched him without prompting, though she didn't dwell on it. There was no time.

"I have an order for you." Her hand remained firmly grasping his arm. He was much too close to her for comfort but she willed herself not to step away from him as they stood, staring at each other in a battle of wills.

He raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Yes?"

Another knock rattled the door on its hinges. A harsh, though slightly muffled voice called out, though the demon heard it perfectly. His burnt orbs remained on the human female.

Louise swallowed the lump in her throat at the intensity of his stare. "Don't harm her. No matter what. That's an order."

The butler was surprised. That's what she was worried about? She should be more worried about herself, as he was already devising up a number of ways to punish her for bringing another human to their place of dwelling. Did Louise summon another human here to escape from him? His teeth extended into fangs as he recalled what Louise's father had done to him. This one wouldn't be getting away from him.

"Louise!" He heard the muffled shouts of the other human female, heard the shuffling of fabric before she started speaking again. His lips curled into a snarl as he heard the words; "Hello? Police please."

He observed Louise, who's feeble human ears hadn't picked up on what her aunt was doing. He was familiar with the Police, human law holders. They were truly pathetic.  _Let them come._ He could take them all out easily.

Louise backed out of the kitchen, keeping her eyes trained on the beast. She couldn't trust him, given how unpredictable he had proven himself to be in the last week she had spent in his company. "You stay put!" She said sternly, pointing at him as though addressing a dog, before turning and running to the front door.

He growled in the back of his throat. When he had wanted her to give him more orders, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

Approaching the front door, Louise called through the letterbox. "You have to leave! Just go, please!" She couldn't have Margaret near Sebastian. Even with her order in place, she wasn't taking any chances. She had lost too much already. Nobody else.

"Don't be so stupid Louise! Who the hell is he?! What's going on?!" Margaret's shrill shouts made Louise's heart clench. It felt like ages since she had heard her voice. Louise leaned heavily against the wooden door, her heart racing.

"They're dead. Mum and dad. They're all dead!" Louise yelled, voice breaking but she didn't care. With the appearance of her aunt, her wounds, that were perhaps only just beginning to close, were ripped open. A fresh wave of emotion overcame the teen. She felt like a boulder upon a pool of water. She would lose herself completely but she didn't care anymore.

There was no response for a second before her aunt's watery voice broke through the air. "Please let me in Louise."

The teen in question only choked back a sob, her hand moving to cover her mouth. "I can't." She murmured, before adding in a whisper. "He'll get you too."

Margaret, who hadn't heard her banged against the door once more. "The police will be here soon Louise. It'll all be okay."

Louise turned so that her back was leaning against the wood, sinking down so that she was sat on the cold floor. Her hands came to clutch at her knees which were brought up to her chest. "Sebastian." She called softly.

He appeared before her instantly. His hard gaze lingered on her huddled frame where she sat against the door, tears running down her reddened cheeks.

"This is an order." She peered up at him, eye blazing as she began to hear the quickly approaching sirens. "When the police come... harm no one. Including me. Comply with them." Her command was spoken softly as vague hope filled her once more.

He only snarled in response. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

She sent him a watery smile "You should have, yeah."

Her eyes closed as her weary head came to rest against the door. In this light, here and now, she noted how handsome the beast looked. Even with the scathing look which he was sending her way, his face was still utterly perfect. A sheer contrast to the truly horrific monster which had confronted her earlier.

_I suppose anything held against the right kind of light, looks blessed._


	11. Chapter 11

**No Mortal Eye Could See**

Louise's downcast eyes remained lightless as she sat staring at the floor. Her clammy hands were clasped in front of her, fingers fidgeting nervously. She was sat on, what could perhaps be described as a bed, in an office that was much too bright in Louise's opinion. And it reeked of disinfectant.

A police officer stood by, notepad in hand. His eyes examined her injuries, a deep scowl plastering his expression. Half of his face remained shadowed by his police cap and the pair of thick black spectacles perched on his nose.

A nurse had stood cleaning the gashes on Louise's neck and collar after deducing they were quite recent and was now placing eyedrops in Louise's blind eye. The nurse's brow furrowed as she stared at the markings obscuring Louise's pupil. She had never seen anything like it. Was it a scar? Some unknown eye condition? "Can you see out of this eye?" She asked.

The girl shook her head mutely. She had long gotten used to it by now. The ailment wasn't even important to her anymore. She quickly came to realise that this was the most human company she'd had since-

"It's alright," Margaret came forward to take Louise into a one-armed hug, taking a seat beside the quivering young female, who soon became aware of the fact that she was crying.

"It's alright. He can't hurt you again. He's been taken away." Margaret's concern grew as she felt that Louise had lost weight. The older woman sat, tears blinding her as she continued to stare at the tooth and claw marks over her niece.

Louise nodded stiffly, wiping at her damp face with her bare arms. The unnamed nurse gave the girl a reassuring smile, holding the tube of eyedrops in her hand. "It's alright love." She cooed.

"Here." The police officer stepped forward to hand her a tissue. Louise looked up through bleary eyes, nodding her thanks. Margaret didn't even spare him a glance, her gaze lingering on her niece. The officer studied them closely.

After examining the curious bite marks and questioning Louise on the matter, the nurse had left, with the promise of returning with a tetanus vaccination and something for her eye. The nurse's thoughts lingered on the girl as she strode through the sterile white halls within the Hospital. Louise had said something about a man keeping her hostage in her own home. Did he have a dog? Did the barbarian set the animal on that poor girl?

After Louise had claimed that the stranger had forced her to eat, they had immediately taken blood to check for food poisoning. Margaret had grown even more concerned as she observed Louise. The girl's expression had remained blank while the strap was tightened around her upper arm, causing discolouration of the limb. She hadn't even winced when the needle was sunk into her vein. Usually, Louise would have been terrified of needles, and would openly express how queasy she felt at the sight of her arm turning purple. Now she barely even reacted. What else had happened to her, to cause her to no longer find having her blood taken intimidating?

"Can you tell us exactly what happened?" Came from the police officer, who spoke with a thick Scottish accent.

Louise took in a breath. "I... I don't know. I just woke up on Sunday morning and he was there. Stood over me. Then... I found my mum and dad dead." Her voice broke.

"Had you seen this man before?" He concealed the tremor in his voice.

She shook her head. "Never."

"Was it him who did that to you?" He couldn't look away from the hideous marks defiling the petite girl, merely a child. His contempt for the brute that did this to her made itself apparent in the glare on his hidden face and the way his hand gripped at his pen, which hovered over the blank notepad. Neither female took notice of the fact that he hadn't written a word.

"Yeah."

Margaret sat, openly weeping while taking Louise in a bone crushing hug, which Louise gingerly returned.

The officer's mouth turned down. He dreaded the answer to what he had to ask next. "And... Did he do anything else? Have you do anything you were uncomfortable with?"

Detaching from her aunt, her eyes remained focused on the neon green of the officer's uniform vest. Her face turned red as she understood the hidden meaning behind his words. "No... He didn't...do anything like that." She felt physically ill at the thought of sleeping with that reptile. And his giant teeth. They weren't even the same species! Her imagination apparently knew no bounds, for she found herself wincing at the image of his talons digging into her as he-

"Are you sure?" Came the watery question from her aunt, who had caught her wince and panicked. "You can tell us. He won't hurt you, you don't need to be frightened anymore."

Louise wiped at her nose with the tissue offered by the policeman. "He didn't. I promise, he didn't."

"Do you know where your parent's bodies are? We were unable to find anything on the premises." Came from the anonymous officer.

Louise faltered. Technically, she did. Though she couldn't exactly tell them that a demon had gotten rid of them. She opted to shake her head. "I don't know. He said he disposed of them but he didn't say where." She half-lied. She didn't feel bad about it, for it was necessary.

Margaret cursed herself, she should have gone to visit earlier. Maybe then Louise wouldn't have had to go through what she did. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She cried, despair hanging from her every word.

"It's okay," She reassured breathlessly. She didn't blame her aunt at all. How could she? This was her dad's fault. Not Margaret's.

The nurse soon returned, vaccine kit in hand. Louise had the bites on her wrist and collar bone bandaged up, and an eyepatch presented to her. She had stared at the offending accessory in dismay. She absolutely wasn't wearing it. What was she, a pirate?

The police officer had promised that someone would be in touch in due course. Margaret immediately insisted that Louise go and stay with her, at least for a while. The girl had reluctantly agreed, there was no convincing her aunt otherwise. Though she could now legally live on her own, and the house did technically belong to her now, she simply couldn't face it again. Not for the next while anyway.

The officer watched the pair leave as he stood standing in the bright halls of the hospital. His cap cast a shadow over his eyes and hid the scowl on his face. He didn't even turn around as he heard the familiar clicking of heels approach from behind.

"I must say, I do love a man in uniform. Though I didn't take you for one to play dress up."

The officer merely sighed, his accent switching back to his usual English vowels. "I'm trying to help."

The figure beside him tutted. "Really? Well all you're helping to do is give us both more over time!" A gloved hand came up to flick a lock of dyed crimson hair over a shoulder cloaked with a red frock coat.

The officer turned towards the flamboyant figure. "it's standard procedure. Besides, this time it's personal."

Green eyes peered beyond red spectacles which barely brushed against false eyelashes, eyebrow quirked. "And why's that? And I'm going to need her record back you know, in case you got any ideas of stealing it."

The officer removed his cap, revealing a mound of blonde hair and bright green eyes matching the redheads before him. He threw off the hi-vis vest from his thin figure, revealing a black three-piece suit and tie underneath. He produced a document from his inner blazer pocket, presenting it to the red-clad form.

"I guess you could say it's a family thing."

Grell Sutcliff inspected the document. He peered closely at the front cover.

_ Louise Knox _

His eyes widened as he stood gazing at the blonde. "So she's...?" A scowl made its way onto his makeup laden face. "And they didn't recognise you?! You idiot! You had one job!"

"They didn't recognise me, trust me." He sighed. He just hoped that Will wouldn't find out what he was up to. "I was too early anyway..." He added before his eyes narrowed on his colleague. "I think it's time we paid our old friend a visit."


	12. Chapter 12

**Paths Coincident**

Following her arrival at Margaret's house, Louise had excused herself to take a shower. It was a pleasant change, being able to clean herself while also maintaining her modesty. Sebastian's prying eyes had left her feeling reluctant to even bathe, as he seemed insistent upon washing her himself. This was all under the pretence of being a caring, loyal servant. Or as Sebastian had put it: "one hell of a butler", which had made the girl roll her eyes to the heavens at the cheesy pun. "What is that, a demon equivalent of a dad joke?" She had mumbled, much to Sebastian's bewilderment. Of course, the reality was that he merely enjoyed tormenting her any way he could.

Louise had believed him to be simply perverse, bringing it up with him on one occasion. It was the morning she had tried to run from him in the woods. She sat in the bath, knees drawn to her chest protectively. She sent a scathing look his way as his hand pried her arm above her head to reach the wound on her collar bone. The wound left by him, no less. Her other arm came to hug her knees and help to hide her breasts from his terrifying red gaze. "What are you, a pervert? You're what, twenty? Twenty-five?" She asked incredulously. She was only seventeen! Still a minor, yet found herself naked before him. Child Protective Services would have a field day.

"Now now... you must let me clean this wound or it will become infected." He chided. "Besides," He went on. "you have nothing to worry about. You're only human."

"Well maybe if you didn't chomp into me like I'm a leg of lamb, there would be no wound to clean!" She snapped. The unreadable expression on his face had concerned her. For a moment she thought he would strike her when his grip on her arm tightened.

He only stared down at her, a malicious glint in his eye. "Well. If you hadn't attempted to run away, I wouldn't have had to punish you."

"I'm not a fucking dog!" Her harsh shout reverberated through the bathroom.

He hissed at her. Genuinely hissed- like a viper would, or perhaps an angered feline. The startled young girl nearly jumped out of her skin, causing red-tinged water to spatter onto the tiled flooring.

Louise grimaced at the memory from where she was stood in her aunt's shower. Calming, though superfluous jets of hot water cascaded down her shoulders and made the room misty. That was before she had realised the power she was able to exhibit over him through means of a simple order. She cursed herself. She could have just commanded that he leave her to bathe on her own and he would have needed to obey.

"Well, now I don't need to worry about him." She whispered.

Stepping out from the shower and wrapping a towel around herself, she caught her faceless reflection in the mirror. The steam from the hot water had caused the glass to fog up and make her reflection appear warped, like an apparition from another world. She merely stared at her blurred visage, which seemed to take on an identity of its own. Looking into the mirror, Louise couldn't see any of her scratches or bandages anymore. She was merely a shape. A ghost.

She was glad that Sebastian was gone, though part of her almost felt guilty.

She frowned. Guilty? "Why would I...?"

 _"He's starving..."_  Her lifeless silhouette answered for her. " _He's so hungry, and you had to go and let him be taken away."_

Louise's brows knitted together. "Well, he deserved it. He wants to kill me. He hurt me."

 _"He lovingly marked you. Quite kinky, wouldn't you say? He may have been taken away, though you do realise, he isn't going to leave you. He's obsessed."_ The apparition sneered _. "It's not like you have anyone else. Why not just let him have you?"_

She stared at the mirror in disgust. "I have my aunt. I have friends. As for that thing, he's a hideous beast inside and out. He isn't capable of love."

Her anonymous reflection laughed.  _"How can you be so certain? And we both know he's too possessive to allow you to see anyone else. Didn't you see the way his eyes flashed when even Margaret had approached the house?"_

Louise scoffed. "He's just protecting his food. I'm nothing but a meal to him."

_"He gave you a rose. Went all the way to Hell and back for it, literally. Truly romantic!"_

She scowled, her teeth gritting in frustration. "It nearly killed me! That rose is as deadly as him! He was just mocking me."

_"He saved your worthless life, didn't he? It's not the roses fault that you got hurt. Don't you see? It can't be blamed for the way it was designed."_

She faltered.

 _"He wants nothing more than to remain by your side. Can you really fault him for that?"_  The blurred face in the mirror went on.

"He said that I'd be more open to attack now that I had a demon contract."

" _See?_ He just wants to keep you safe." They said in unison.

Louise stared wide-eyed at the bleared image of herself, before her hand came to wipe the mirror clean. Slowly, the fog was cleared away and her own face gazed back at her.

She cried out as her fist came into contact with the glass, effectively shattering it. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She yelled, in a mantra, so much so that she hadn't even heard the rapid knocks of the bathroom door.

"Louise? Is everything okay?!"

The quivering girl leaned heavily against the sink, head bent as her staggered breaths escaped her. Her knuckles bled and combined with the fragments of glass now conglomerating in the sink. Wild stormy eyes looked up to glare at the broken reflection.

* * *

As Louise lay on her aunt's couch, she found herself unable to sleep despite the wave of exhaustion that gripped at her. Her bite wounds ached profusely beneath her wrappings and her mind was restless. She had kept her bloody knuckles hidden under her sleeves. No need to worry Margaret any further now, was there? Besides, she had quickly grown tired of everyone fussing over her. She just wanted to be left alone. She had even put the ugly eyepatch on to appease the older woman, who wouldn't stop pestering her about it.

She tossed from side to side, the blanket becoming increasingly twisted as she did so. She ground her teeth in annoyance. What time even was it?

In a final huff of frustration, she reached for her phone where it lay on the floor charging. Turning on the screen, she squinted as the bright light assaulted her lone eye and lighted up the blackened living room.

**1:46am.**

She threw herself back onto the sofa, gazing up at the ceiling in contempt. Empty silence and indifferent shadows enveloped her once again.

She suddenly jumped as she heard a creak, instantly sitting upright. Her eyes widened upon seeing something move, a tall and lanky figure in the darkness. Staring at her from the other side of the room.

Her heart raced, as she trembled violently, taking in a breath and opening her mouth to scream. However any sound she may have been about to make became muffled as a gloved hand swiftly came to cover her mouth, silencing her with a harsh "Shhh!"

Louise's eyes widened.  _Oh god, this is it. He's found me. Of course, it wouldn't work!_

The lamp on the side table by the couch was switched on, Louise immediately screwing her eyes shut as the brightness made her lone eye hurt. She refused to open them again, only whimpering into the hand that remained over her mouth.

 _He's covering my mouth so that I can't order him not to harm me again. Oh god, I'm going to die_.

A single tear leaked down her cheek.

_Aunt Margaret will be so devastated._

She braced herself for whatever punishment Sebastian was going to deal her.


	13. Chapter 13

~~~~

**A Dewy Eyed Monster**

Louise whimpered against the gloved hand that was pressed over her mouth. She hoped that he would at least make it quick.

"Louise, look at me."

 _Hold on... That's not... But it can't be!_  Her eyes flew open, becoming saucers as she observed the figure before her. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"If I take away my hand, promise you won't start screeching?" The girl nodded vigorously before the figure cautiously withdrew his hand.

"It's you..." Her eyes roamed over his figure, disbelief settling its way onto her face. "Ronald."

He sent her his signature lopsided grin, one which Louise hadn't seen in far too long. "In the flesh." He took a seat on the couch where she lay, the girl drawing her legs to fold into a basket and give him more room.

"...you got new glasses. And..." She inspected every detail of his face as if committing it to memory. Like she was scared in case he disappeared again. "Your eyes..." His eyes were different! Where they had previously matched her own grey ones, they were now a brilliant emerald green.

He examined her own face with equal scrutiny before he huffed out a laugh. "You can talk." He said, in reference to the contract mark upon her pupil. "You should put that eyepatch back on." He gestured to the table where the accessory lay. "Remember when we used to play pirates?"

She nodded. "But what happened to you? Where were you all this time?" Her voice became more strained as she tried to keep herself together. She observed the blonde, frowning as his smile fell from his face and his hands came to rub together. Nervousness wasn't like him at all. Though nothing could have prepared her for the words he spoke next.

"I'm sorry Louise. I'm really sorry. I... I..." He looked into her tearful eyes. God, what was he doing? Will was going to murder him when he found out he was here, no mean feat considering- "I killed myself. That's why I disappeared."

Louise frowned, confusion evident in her face. Though her voice was hesitant. "Don't be silly...you couldn't have, you're right in front of me."

Ronald frowned at her, before turning away in shame. "You have to believe me. Louise, it's all real. All of it, Heaven, Hell... Demons." He said the final word pointedly and with great distaste.

Louise suddenly felt all of the air rush out of her. She didn't need any further evidence as to the existence of demons. Her demon in particular- Sebastian, had mentioned Hell. But what Heaven? With all of the horrors and corruption in the world, how could such a place possibly exist?

Ronald continued. "People that have committed suicide... They become grim reapers as punishment. That's what I am."

The weight of her brother's words suddenly came crashing down upon her, suffocating her and breaking her beyond repair. She let out a sob, before moving to embrace him. He stiffened at her sudden display of affection, before moving to return her hug. It certainly wasn't typical of them to engage in any kind of caring gestures. Usually, they would spend their time arguing and cussing each other out. Something which Louise had found herself regretting more and more, especially in the last week.

"You killed yourself," She choked out. "Why?" She whispered in despair. She understood the feeling of wanting to end her own life completely, she would never wish such feelings on anyone else. Especially not her brother, despite their previous conflicts.

 _Well. Maybe Sebastian._  She conceded.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could offer, voice fractured. The sound of Ronald's usually lighthearted voice, now overcome with anguish made her heart twist painfully. He was always so carefree, so happy. Always with a joke up his sleeve. What could have made him...?

"Why?" She repeated, her voice had left her and been replaced with a strained murmur, muffled by Ronald's shoulder which her head was leaning against.

"I was being stupid. I'm sorry." It was all he could offer.

"Don't you apologise." She demanded. How could she be angry with him for that? Besides, there was something else she found herself desperately needing answers to. "Why didn't you come back sooner?"

"I couldn't." He answered truthfully. It would never have been allowed. In fact, it still wasn't. He was breaking the rules, even now.

She swiftly pulled away from him, sending him a glare. He couldn't? Was that all he had to say?! "Why?! I needed you!"

"Keep your voice down!" He whispered harshly. His green eyes glared back at her through his spectacles. "I'm here now aren't I?"

Louise's gaze found the carpeted floor.  _He always was awful at timekeeping. At least some things will never change._ Her arms came to cross in front of her chest, though it was more in a bid for self-comfort, as opposed to a gesture of disapproval. "Mum and Dad are dead." She whispered. The words almost felt normal now, she had uttered them so many times.

"I know. I reaped their souls. Well- Mum's. Dad's was already devoured by a demon." He glared at the floor.

Louise's eyes immediately came to stare at him. He had known...  _And he left me to suffer._ "So you-!"

His hand came to seize her mouth closed once more. "Shhh! Do you want Margaret to hear you?" Louise shook her head, mumbling against his palm as she pried his hand away from her face. They sat in silence for a moment, though it wasn't uncomfortable.

Eventually, Louise found her voice, curiosity overcoming her. "What's it like? Being a reaper?"

Ronald took in a breath, before adjusting his spectacles on his nose. He sighed internally. They were getting off topic and he didn't have a lot of time. "Tough," He began. "Knowing who's going to die and when. Having to watch them perish and being unable to do anything about it. Then we need to watch a recount of their lives- get to know them so personally, as the light leaves their eyes. It's difficult to make friends outside of other reapers because we know when they'll die. While we're left to pick up the pieces of their lives. What's left of their souls. Alone." His voice became more sombre as he tried to explain to Louise, who sat with her chin resting on her palm. She leaned forward, listening intently.

Sympathy radiated off of her as she gazed at him, nothing but wide-eyed understanding set in her expression.  _What an awful punishment..._  She suddenly realised how selfish she had been. She had been upset with him for not being there for her when their parents had passed, but he was the one who had to witness it.  _I'm so sorry Ronald..._  She thought.

The blonde male coughed. "Anyway. I didn't come and see you just to say hello." At Louise's hurt expression, he hurriedly added. "I mean, it's nice to see you again. I've missed you." He meant it. Being a reaper was incredibly taxing.

Louise sent him a smile at his own uncharacteristic display of affection. "I missed you too."

Ronald turned to her properly, eyes glancing over her bandages with contempt. "The bastard that did that to you," he began.

She nodded. "Sebastian." Her hand moved to feel the white material over her cheek.

"He's going to come back. You know that don't you? He's never going to let you go until he gets to feast on you." He uttered, his own irritation mirroring that of his sister's.

Louise looked at him in wonder. From the way he was speaking, it sounded as though... "You've met demons before then?"

Ronald grimaced, before nodding. "Sadly. More than that, I've met him before." Louise sent him a questioning look, to which he added. "Bit of trouble on the Campania in the eighteen hundreds."

Louise's eyes went wide. "Wh-!"

Ronald was quick to cut her off. "Look, the point is, he's going to come for you." He sighed. "That's the thing about shadows. You can never escape them. You can run but they'll always be there. Even if you happen to glance over your shoulder and see that it's not present, it'll always return to your side. Eventually"

 _He was always one for dramatics..._  A thought seemed to occur to her. Her hands fidgeted in her lap as she felt the uncomfortable question arise from within. "Could you... I mean, since there's not much hope for me anyway... And I haven't much to live for, could you-"

He cut her off, shaking his head adamantly. A deep frown made its way into his face. "I can't do that."

"But-"

He suddenly took her by the shoulders, piercing green eyes staring into her being with a severity that made Louise wince. "Look, even if I was willing to, it wouldn't work. You're marked by a demon, if I kill you, you'll end up in Hell. He can follow you and devour you there. You'll cease to exist."

Louise deflated, an entirely new wave of hopelessness coming over her. "What if I just... Let him have me? I mean..."  _I don't want to live anyway, and,_  "He's starving. Why let myself go to waste?"

Ronald raised an eyebrow inquisitively.  _Why would she want that?_  "You're soul would still be obliterated. He will rip you to pieces... Louise, are you out of your mind?"

She cast her eyes away from his concerned gaze.

"There's something else..." He took in a shuddered breath. "If there was any other options on the table I'd suggest... But there's not..."

"What is it?" She asked, startled as he took her into another hug.

"I need you to do something. If you can't do it, that's okay but understand... When he comes back he'll be more furious than ever." He proclaimed.

Louise became very aware of how her heart pounded in her chest. "How could you know that?"

"Trust me. You think this is bad?" He gestured to her bandages. "You haven't seen the worst of a demon. He's just like any other predator species. Worse, in fact..." He thought for a moment. "Plus the whole making contracts thing- you know what I mean."

Louise stiffened. She thought about Sebastian, what he had done to her already. What could possibly be worse?

Ronald sighed, expertly concealing the tremor in his limbs as he leaned in and whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened at what he told her. She swallowed thickly before a new voice caused her to audibly gasp.

"I can't say I would really mind being ripped to shreds by that handsome devil."

Louise's head whipped around to stare at the new figure, who she hadn't noticed. She instinctively moved closer to her big brother, who merely sighed in exasperation.

There stood a man- at least, she thought it was a man. His dyed crimson red hair came to his hips, contrasting green eyes peered beyond matching red spectacles and his face was laden with makeup. His sneering, glossy lips continued to form the words; "what a lucky girl you are."

She recoiled at his phrasing, remembering the conversation she had with herself in the bathroom earlier. She eyed him strangely, before leaning in to whisper into Ronald's ear. "Who's the drag queen?"

Ronald sniggered. "Louise, this is my colleague Grell Sutcliff. Grell, this is my sister Louise."

"Pleasure." The redhead smiled disconcertingly, eyes narrowed as he observed her. Louise frowned.  _What the hell is his problem?_ Grell abruptly turned to Ronald. "I think it's about time we head back, don't you?" The blonde nodded in response, standing to take his leave.

"Wait!" Came from Louise. He was going already? She just saw him again! She reached out to grasp the sleeve of his blazer. After what he just told her, he couldn't just up and leave.

"Sorry. Bosses orders." He stopped at the pleading look upon her face. He truly wished he could stay longer. "Like I said. You don't need to. But remember. That blasted demon, Sebastian, will stop at nothing."


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

_**A Shape of Ice** _

She had awoken to the light hitting her face. Memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. She found difficulty believing that it actually happened. Her brother- her real brother had come back, literally from the dead. So grim reapers were real?  _And Ronald is one of them. Because he..._  She shut her eyes once more. She couldn't bear to think on the matter. She didn't want to know what could have possibly moved her brother to end his own life. She turned to lie on her side, keeping her blanket tucked under her chin.  _Why did he do it?... Why did he have to leave again, especially after what he told me to do..._ She envisioned him as he leaned in and whispered instructions into her ear while she could only listen in silence. Moon-eyed.  _I_ don't  _know if I could do it._  She opened her eyes, a deep frown set on her face. Only for her heart rate to suddenly skyrocket at the vision that greeted her.

She sat up swiftly, staring incredulously at what lay right beside where her head had been mere moments ago. Hesitantly, her fingers came to wrap around the hellish black petals, careful not to prick herself on its thorns as she had last time. Its venom lay in a puddle, saturating the pillow and no doubt permanently dying it mauve.  _That dammed rose again!_ She faltered.  _Then that must mean...Oh god no._

She flung the blanket off of her, disregarding it to the floor. She stormed her way into the bathroom, locking the door behind her and holding the plant by its bloom over the toilet bowl. Her arm remained extended, ready to drop the flower when she caught her reflection peering back at her in the mirror.

"It's not the roses fault..." She whispered. No. There would be no more casualties at the hands of that bastard. Especially not flowers... Even if they were literal hell-spawn.

She held the plant up to her face, mindful of its bone-like thorns. "Well... What are we to do?" She addressed the rose, studying it cautiously.

Her posture went rigid as she suddenly felt firm hands upon her waist, bringing her against a colossal chest. "What indeed, am I to do with you...?"

She whimpered involuntarily, her mind immediately flying to her aunt. Was she okay?

Her eyes clenched shut as she felt his nose come to nuzzle against her neck. He inhaled her deeply, relishing in the scent of her fear. "What must I do, to keep you from trying to get away from me? I grow ever weary of playing chase..." She felt his hand move to rip off her bandages over her neck.

"Sto-" Sebastian's other hand silenced her, his fingers moving to grip at her jaw painfully.

"-now that's quite enough of that. I wish to see the markings I've left upon you." He growled.

She tried to force a sound out of her mouth, it echoed throughout the bathroom and made the beast holding her hiss in her ear. His sharp nails dug into her jaw, no doubt leaving puncture marks. "Now, your beloved aunt is soundly asleep. If you wish for her to remain that way, I suggest you silence yourself." He had been tempted to end the older woman's life. However, his own human seemed to be desperate to keep her unharmed. He could easily hold this over her in a bid to get her to do as he pleased.

Louise could practically feel the colour draining from her face. She had ordered him not to harm anyone! Had he disobeyed her orders? She thought he couldn't disobey her! And to think she almost pitied him!

As if sensing her wave of questions, the demon continued. "You made those orders with the intent of keeping me away from you... That negated the contract and thus, I wasn't obliged to heed your word for long,"

She let out a startled gasp as she felt his talons not gripping her jaw begin to tear at the material of her pyjama top, revealing more white bandages over her neck and chest. She screeched, arching her back and frantically struggling against his iron hold. To her alarm, she heard him emit a low groan in her ear, laced with the guttural sounds of growling coming from the back of his throat.

She paused in her squirming momentarily.  _Did he just...?_

Louise was abruptly turned around and pressed against the sink, her back thudding against the chilled porcelain. She met his burning red gaze for the first time, her eyes wide with horror. He made quick work of slicing off the bandages over her neck with one hand, while his other was drawn into a fist and shoved into her mouth, causing her to gag. Her fearful gaze met his hungry one. With him pressed this firmly against her, she could feel what he intended pressed against her stomach.

_Oh, fuck no. Anything but that! Anything!_

Her tearful eyes clenched shut as a shrill, though muffled shout sounded from her terror-stricken form and tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. She bit down on his fist as hard as she could, her other hand reaching for his eyes with the intent to plunge the rose's stem into his socket. She soon tasted copper and barely suppressed the urge to dry heave. Though to her trouble, he didn't even wince.

"Oh, I don't mind. Bite all you like." He purred, grabbing her wrist and pinning her other arm behind her. The rose dropped into the sink noiselessly.

He certainly wasn't opposed to the idea of taking her unwillingly. He already had the displeasure of dealing with an unwilling contractee. Who, if anything was more like a mortal pet he was forced into taking care of. She had certainly already suffered great losses, but what pain he would be able to bring to her soul himself... Being defiled by a demon was the ultimate punishment. The torture it would bring her would enhance the best flavours of her soul beyond even his own vivid imagination. The starving heathen smirked menacingly. Being a human slave was ever so cumbersome.  _Perhaps,_  he thought,  _I shall be her master._

He faltered, as his sensitive ears picked up the patter of the older human female's footsteps before a knock came from the bathroom door. "Louise? You going to be long?"

Red eyes met wide grey ones before the former narrowed in warning. He removed his fist from her mouth, though remained with one of his hands gripping both of her wrists behind her. Louise's reddened face glanced at the door. She could easily shout for help... Her eyes glanced to the creature examining her closely. Calling out wouldn't end well for either her or her aunt. She wasn't going to take Margaret down with her.

"N..." She took in a shuddered breath, her heart still pounded in her ribcage and butterflies became giant moths in her stomach. "No, I won't be long." She winced at how shaky her voice sounded.

"Are you okay?" Came from her aunt.

The girl swallowed, suddenly finding her mouth unbearably dry. Was Margaret suspicious?

"Yeah! Everything's fine." She attempted to sound lighthearted, her voice thicker than usual. She wanted to punch Sebastian in the face at the smug grin settled onto his lips.

At hearing her aunt's retreat, he leaned in to growl into her ear. "Now... It seems as though we'll be interrupted here. You will make your way back to your own house in a way that will not cause your aunt to follow us. Keep me waiting and I'll be made to come and get you. And then, I'll kill this dear Margaret you seem so eager to protect." His eyes flashed with pleasure at the look of petrification upon her face, before he opened the window and jumped out, leaving Louise to stare after his retreating shadow-form.

She leaned heavily on the bathroom sink, before gasping in a shuddered breath. She cast her eyes to the ceiling.  _Oh god, please._  Her arms quivered profusely.  _Ronald where are you?_

Surely, Sebastian wouldn't do that? Yes, he had hurt her before but... Surely he couldn't?

She locked eyes with herself in the broken mirror.  _He absolutely would. He's vile enough in the mind- he's probably done worse. The fact that I'm unwilling probably spurs him on..._

Nausea bubbled in her stomach and made her limbs incredibly weak.  _No. It'll be fine... I can just order him not to... But what if he gags me again to stop me from getting a word out?_

Her hands trailed down her face.  _I'm not losing my virginity to that fucking beast. I'd rather die._

But how could she...?

What if she played along with him? Made it appear as though she was willing so that he wouldn't gag her, then, at the last second she could...

 _He's way too fast..._  She reminded herself.

She shook her head. She could be ready to leave in five minutes. The walk back was ten minutes...

Fifteen minutes to think of something. Anything but what Ronald told her to do.

* * *

She frantically threw her things in her bag, brushing her teeth as she went. She had changed into her clothes, hiding the torn pyjamas as well as her newly exposed scars away from view. The hell-spawn rose had been tucked away safely, wrapped in kitchen roll so that the excretions of venom wouldn't get on her other belongings. She didn't even look up when Margaret came in.

"You're leaving?" Her surprised tone of voice broke through Louise's frantic shuffling as she hastily got herself ready.

She glanced up at her aunt from her spot on the floor as she tied the laces of her converse, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. "Yeah," She nodded, trying to seem as neutral as possible. Highly difficult, considering the thoughts racing through her mind. She worried for a second that Margaret could hear how her heart was frantically beating in her chest.

Margaret raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Louise nodded, standing up and removing the toothbrush from between her lips. "Yep. Can legally live on my own now. Better get used to it..." She said, voice muffled by the toothpaste in her mouth. The reality of course: she really wasn't sure at all.

Margaret nodded, eyeing Louise strangely. "I suppose. You want me to walk you home?"

Louise dashed passed her to spit the contents of her mouth into the bathroom sink. "No, I'm fine!"

Margaret turned to follow her. "If you're sure. But remember I'm here if you ever need anything. You have my phone number. And I'll be popping over to check up on you."

Louise turned from the sink, dabbing at her mouth with a towel. "Yeah, thanks. I'll keep that in mind." She sent a distracted smile towards the older woman, before dashing back downstairs to get her backpack.

Standing in the threshold of the front door, Louise turned to her aunt who was stood on the stairs. She blew a kiss, before waving and closing the door behind her.

With her aunt safely out of harm's way, she broke out into a run towards the path leading into the woods, sobbing to herself as she went. She noted how mere days ago she had been so desperate to get away from Sebastian. Now she was openly running towards the vicious predator.

Her pace slowed to a brisk walk, a painful stitch forming in her side before she stopped altogether. She could just run away...

 _And go where?_ She sighed. He knew where Margaret lived now. She began walking again. She had to face him. She had to protect her aunt and above all, she couldn't anger him any further.

If he intended upon taking her, she wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

_Hell! Hell!_

_Yet I'll be calm. . ._

_But now that Dawn begins, and the slow Hand_

_Of Fate is stretch'd to draw the Veil, and leave_

_Thee bare. . ._

_**-Extract from The Mourning Bride** _


	15. Chapter 15

**Prepare a Sinister Mate for Her**

Approaching the looming building that was her home, what was once a place of comfort and pleasant memories, now only filled her with complete and utter dread. Slowly, she closed the gate behind her, the hinges creaking in protest as she did so. The wind whipped up her blonde locks and caused the trees to become restless. The overcast sky was dreary and foreboding, a light wash of rain caught the trembling girl off guard. It was as though the heavens were weeping. Shelter was several footfalls away, however...

"I can't do this..." She whispered hoarsely as she leaned heavily against the steel frame at the foot of her garden. But she had to. If she didn't, if she dared try and run from Sebastian a third time... She didn't even want to think about what would happen. Swallowing thickly, she mustered up the courage to begin the journey into her cell once more.

_If I don't hurry, he'll just come out and get me... I have to try and appear compliant._

Making her way towards the oak door, anxiety swelled within her and bile threatened to force its way up her throat. Her breathing was heavy as she crept the door open and stepped into the darkened hallway. She closed the door behind her with a loud creak, while remaining facing the rest of the house. She paused when she heard only silence.

_Should I call for him?_

She immediately decided against it, for that would have been suicide. Shrugging off her bag and jacket, she dumped them on the floor and took several steps forward.

She barely suppressed the urge to let out a squeak of alarm when the demon's sickly sweet voice came from behind her. "Good girl." He said, his tone overly pleasant. Patronising.

She swallowed the order that was at the back of her throat. She wanted nothing more than to command that he never lay hands on her again. However that would result in her immediate seizing. She had to play it cool. Even though she was certain he was already picking up on her trembling. Revelling in her terror, as always.

The beast locked the door and took the key between his lips. She watched in repugnance as he threw his head back and swallowed the metal object, before throwing her a grin. "In case any more ideas of escape plagued you."

She locked eyes with him. "I wasn't going to run again." She said adamantly, before adding at his raised eyebrow. "I'll protect what little family I've got left... Besides, it's pointless to run from you." She attempted to stroke his ego.

"You learn fast." He stated, before spinning her around, both hands coming to rest on her shoulders firmly. "Now enough chatter. It's time for your punishment." He started to lead her towards the steps. The teen's shoulders tensed, something that didn't go unnoticed by the shadow behind her.

"Punishment? What for?" She tried playing dumb, she had to keep him talking. The stairs creaked as they began to ascend, the gentle tapping of their shoes on the wood reminded her of the oncoming horrors. The nightmare that was getting closer with each and every step.

"Twice now, you have tried to get away from me. I believe it's time you gained some understanding of what happens when you cross a demon." He hissed. "Because it would appear that what happened last time, wasn't enough of a deterrent."

Louise shuddered, her hand self consciously coming to rest over her wounds. "But... Why this? Tell me," Louise began. "Is it custom among demonkind, to fornicate with your food before consuming it?"

The beast paused in shoving her forwards. They now stood outside of her bedroom, much to Louise's trepidation. Sebastian considered her. It certainly wasn't among demon tradition, far from it. In fact, he would be viciously attacked by any other demon who found out. Mating with humans was the ultimate heresy, a contractee no less! It was the ultimate perversion of a demon's nature. To demons, humans are lowly, pathetic creatures of the dirt. It would be the equivalent of a human mating with, well, an animal.

 _However, they will not find out. They_  never have before. He reminded himself. "You have been an absolutely dismal mistress. And yet the contract still remains in place, I don't believe either of us are particularly joyous over this."

Louise frowned. "Then why-"

"-Stupid human. The contract cannot be lifted. Which is precisely why your father passed it onto you." With that, he opened the door with new resolve and shoved the trembling Louise inside.

"But you don't need to do this! Punish me, do anything but not this!" She tried, stumbling into what would likely be her torture chamber for the next few hours.

He closed the door behind them, grinning as she turned to allow her fearful gaze to land on him. "But why shouldn't I? I've been enslaved to mere humans for long enough. Centuries of servitude for mediocre souls, at best." He advanced towards her. "But now, the pain I can bring to you, a torture like no other. A truly unique torture, enhancing the flavour of your soul to the point of succulence. Tell me, would you like me to take you like this or in my true form?"

She backed away, getting further into the room with each step he took towards her. Her nose scrunched in disgust. "You truly are vile. I don't want to have sex with you, don't you understand that!" She screeched, as the back of her legs came into contact with the mattress. Trapping her.

He chuckled. "Yes, I'm a demon. Vile is in my nature. I don't need your consent. Honestly, it wouldn't be much of a punishment if you were willing." He spoke as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Her mouth grew dry and she began to shake. She felt her resolve crumble in her shaking hands and in a final attempt to save herself she began to say: "I orde-"

"There will be none of that." His voice lowered into a deep-throated growl as he clenched a hand over her mouth, before using his other to pin her down. She immediately began flailing, arms and legs coming to strike out at him. He didn't even budge, the impact of her blows didn't seem to even affect him. No matter how much she struggled, there was simply no give in his grip. It was like trying to push against cold, hard stone.

"Pardon me, but I need both hands free so this will have to suffice." He ripped at her jumper, taking a length of material from the item of clothing and replacing his fist with it, tieing it around her head and effectively gagging her. "It's a pity, I would have liked to have heard your screams more clearly. However needs must, I suppose."

Her pupils dilated in horror as she ceased in her movements. Her pleading gaze met his unsympathetic one. She searched the demon's cruel red eyes for any kind of mercy. Any kind of understanding.

Finding none, tears welled up in her eyes as her lips trembled behind the makeshift gag.  _This is my own fault, I knew this was going to happen... I just wanted to protect my family._

Sebastian tore the remainder of her jumper from her as though it were made of paper, before picking her up and throwing her further onto the mattress, as if she was a doll. She immediately made to roll off of the bed, limbs flying in a meagre attempt to get away from the creature. However, it was a vain attempt, as he quickly had her pinned beneath him. Her frail body struggled furiously under him as his now bare hands clamped down on her wrists, holding them above her head and keeping her pressed against the mattress.

The miscreation's shark-teeth suddenly clamped down on Louise's neck, both creating new gashes and opening up old ones. Blood spilt onto the white bedding as her muffled cries of protest escaped her.

"Not to worry my dear. I'll put you out of your misery once I'm finished... Perhaps." She would likely be ready to feast upon afterwards. Which was just as well, he wasn't sure he was willing to wait any longer.

His cold voice made her back stiffen as she pressed herself further into the mattress in a feeble attempt to cower away from him. His enhanced eyes observed her openly sobbing, her chest heaving frantically. The scent of her fear was incredible, his nose came to inhale deeply at her neck. He continued to purr as his face neared her own so that he'd be able to feel her shallow breaths against his cheek. One hand remained clasped over her wrists, talons digging in painfully, which he moved to drag down her arm. The screams it brought from her excited him profusely. He remained straddling her, taking his talons and beginning the action of raking them over her flesh repeatedly. Down her arms, her stomach, over her breasts and eventually her neck. He was a trifle more gentle around the neck area- for fear of killing her. He'd rather not mate a corpse though he wasn't so sure that it would stop him at the moment.

The blonde sobbed loudly as everywhere the beast's claws touched burned. Flashes of white-hot pain made her screech and crimson leaked from the gashes now littering and contrasting against her ivory skin.

Her eyes screwed shut. She could only whimper as his tongue came to drink up her blood as it dripped out of her. She would be permanently scarred now, no doubt about it. Not that it mattered, as if what Sebastian said was true, she didn't have much longer left. Part of her didn't even mind.

He paused in his movements as he suddenly sensed another presence beyond the bedroom door. He heard the creak of the floorboards in the hallway, though he wasn't able to detect anyone's heartbeat, besides Louise's frantic one.

The trembling female looked up at him quizzically, though relieved as he abruptly left her laying on the bed to glare at the door.

The beast had suspected that this particular threat would make itself known at some point. He snarled towards the door. "Twice now, we've been interrupted..." He uttered to himself. He licked the remaining drops of Louise's blood from around his mouth and under his nails, his eyes glowing like russet flames.

_Let him try and take her..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Consumm** **ation Comes**

Black polished shoes tapped against pristine white flooring. A bright light illuminated the spacious chamber and reflected off of the titanic columns, giving the room a cerulean suffuse.

Ronald made his way through the Reaper Library with resolution set in his gait and his death scythe dragging along behind him. Following his long strides came that of a slender man with long silver hair and a crooked top hat adorning his head.

"You know, I was most surprised when you showed up at me shop." The Undertaker's cockney accent echoed amidst the marble pillars. "You've never came to ask for me help before." He chuckled, a wide grin spread across his half hidden, scarred face.

Ronald ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Well you're the only one I could come to... You did remember to bring it didn't you?" He cast his emerald eyes over to the accomplished reaper.

"But of course!" He held up a black feather with markings of magenta. With a click of his thumb, the angular point of a pen broke forth. "This sister of yours must be important to ya."

The blonde ascended the set of wooden stairs he'd left at the correct place, counting the rows of books as he went. He'd been filled with dismay at discovering he was unable to take out Louise's record a second time.

"I got it wrong the first two times. I was a tad early." He explained, producing the weighted tome. He grimaced at the memory. "Had to impersonate a police officer..." He grumbled as he handed the book to the Undertaker. "You know what to do."

The silver-haired male giggled. "First time you've been early in your life." Opening up the record to the last couple of pages, the reaper began to read aloud as the letters appeared on the paper. "Louise was held down by Sebastian-"

Ronald held up his hand, his other resting on the handle of the lawn mower-esque soul collection device.  _That's quite enough of that._ "-Now!"

Undertaker took his quill and read aloud as he wrote the words: "Then suddenly, Ronald Knox appeared."

And with that, he disappeared from the Reaper Library, leaving the Undertaker to stare at the open book in his hands. "Won't be long now..."

* * *

Louise stared in trembling silence as the bedroom door was creaked open, revealing a familiar silhouette. She struggled to sit upright, her face was flushed and her limbs felt like jelly. Her entire being ached from the pressure of being held against the mattress beneath the demon.

Ronald's eyes fell onto the beast, a hard glare set on his face.

Now with both of her hands free from Sebastian's brutish grip, she reached up and pulled the material out of her mouth. Her watery gaze lingered on her brother. "Ronald?" She whimpered.

"I'm here, Louise." He replied, slowly walking into the room. He brought a hand to rub at his forehead, a pained expression on his face. "Sorry I'm late." His stony gaze lingered on the miscreation, who was stood growling at her bedside like some kind of feral wolf.

Ronald's green eyes narrowed dangerously, startling the young woman. Never before, had she seen such an expression on her usually lighthearted brother's face.

"Louise, come away from him." He said swiftly, slipping off his blazer to hand to her.

She had only barely made to stand on the opposite side to where Sebastian was situated, when the beast let out a snarl. He moved to grab the young female, but Ronald was quick to act.

He dropped his blazer to the floor and revved up the engine of his death scythe, quickly bringing it to collide with the heathen. Sebastian turned away from the girl, who had screeched at his movements towards her. With Sebastian's attention now diverted from her, she rushed to stand behind the blonde reaper, picking up his blazer to cover herself with.

Even through her terror she couldn't help but be vaguely amused. "You're fighting off a demon... With a lawnmower. I bloody love you." Though she couldn't find it in her to laugh, she couldn't help the small smirk that made its way onto her face.

"Louise, stay where you are!" The beast snarled from where he struggled against Ronald's assault.

Her smirk slipped from her face at the way his scathing tone cut into her. He was staring right at her which made her uneasy, even as she stood behind her brother.

_He's not calling me Mistress anymore... What could that mean?_

"That's enough from you!" Her brother's shouts brought her back from her thoughts.

"Ronald... I can't believe you're here..." She breathed.

"Nice to see you again." His voice was strained as he spoke over the rumble of his scythe's engine, a light sweat had made its way onto his forehead. "Louise, remember what I told you last night." His grip on his scythe began to waver.

The young female gulped. "Of course I do..."

Ronald turned to look at her. "I can't hold him off forever... The rose Louise!" His teeth gritted tightly as he continued to push against the feral beast, who, to both of their terror was beginning to chuckle as his form changed before them. The horrific sounds of cracking and popping of bones and tearing flesh made the pair of siblings wince.

She raised her eyebrows. It was Ronald that left the rose in their aunt's house? She nodded, letting out a shaky breath. He was more helpful than she had given him credit for. "I... Understand." She made to flee from the room, new determination in her step.

"Louise!" Sebastian roared.

Louise froze mid step. She glanced back towards the grotesque entity, who was peering into her soul with disturbing intensity.

"Don't you want to take vengeance on the demon that killed your parents? I could help you." His voice was charming, even as he pushed against the blades of Ronald's death scythe. The teen stared at him as he attempted to beckon her to him, his gaze almost hypnotic. She stared into his eyes, beginning to fall into a trance. Did she want revenge...?

"Don't listen to him, Louise. It's not worth getting your soul eaten by that bastard." Her brother said sternly, bringing her back to reality. "Now, hurry up would you?"

She nodded, tearing her gaze away from the beast and breaking into a sprint downstairs.

"Louise!" Sebastian bellowed in a deep-throated growl. However it fell on deaf ears, for she had already made her way to the front door.

Ronald watched her leave, before turning back to the heathen. "Now for you."

"If you think you can keep me incapacitated for long, you are sorely mistaken!" Sebastian spat.

"No, but both of us together can! You've yee'd your last haw, Bassy!" The rough sounds of a chainsaw broke the beast's attention, who turned to swipe at the bothersome red reaper. Not missing an opportunity, Ronald drove his blades into the demon's back.

He made eye contact with his colleague, who sent him a wink. "Trying to take a young maiden like that, and it wasn't even me!" He smirked as Sebastian let out a pained grunt, his blood pooled around where he collapsed onto the ground.

Ronald couldn't help but roll his eyes at Grell's antics. That was his new catchphrase? He was definitely banning him from watching any more western movies.

The blonde reaper chuckled as he stared blankly at the heathen. "You're normally a better fighter than this. Has lust truly dulled your demon instincts that much?" He tutted, before adding. "Wish I could say it's a pleasure to see you again."

Grell let out a "Hmmph!" at Ronald's accusation.

Sebastian glowered up at the pair from where he lay, before beginning to stand again. "Louise belongs to me. The contract was passed onto her. You cannot take her." He smirked. "I will always find her. This is the natural way of the demon's feeding habits. It's not your place to interfere."

Ronald paused for a moment, before he ground out slowly, locking eyes with the demon. "I knew your kind to be brutal, horrific monsters. But this isn't hunting and feeding." He gestured to the blood-soaked mattress that Louise was held against mere moments ago. "This, is an abomination."

Sebastian let out a roar, blood spattering from his mouth. "It's no matter, I'll get rid of you both so we can resume where we were before we were so..." He chuckled. "Rudely, interrupted."

_And this time, I'll tear each of her limbs from her pathetic human body so that she can never run again._

Grell glared at him. "Well, I may just have something to say about that!" His chainsaw-inspired death scythe came to life, as did Ronald's.

* * *

With the key having been swallowed by Sebastian, Louise couldn't get out of the house. However she didn't need to.

Frantically opening her bag, she took out the rose from its wrappings.

A tumultuous crash sounded from upstairs, followed by the feral sounds of Sebastian's snarls, as well as the sounds of... A chainsaw? The teen glanced towards the stairs in concern. She desperately hoped that her brother was alright.

She sighed, holding the deadly rose in her palms.  _There's always been a way out... I've just been too scared to do it myself._

She heard Sebastian's beastly roar again **,**  flinching lightly. She blew out a breath. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She cursed Sebastian. She cursed her father for summoning him. For murdering her mother and lumbering her with a fate worse than death.

Perhaps she would never understand why he did what he did. Or why Ronald killed himself. Though it didn't matter.

Merely a week ago, her life had been perfectly normal.

She cast her eyes around the dull hallway. At the photographs of her once-happy family.

_Here goes._

"Damn demons!" She cried, as her grip on the roses stem tightened. The thorns dug into her palm, immediately drawing blood. The spikes themselves hurt profusely, though, to her relief, the venom itself caused no discomfort. Yet.

Another crash alerted the young female. She realised that she had no idea how long the venom took to work. Her eyes rested on where the rose was attached to her, where it was becoming a part of her. The pain that the rose etched into her wasn't entirely unpleasant. Slowly, she pried the rose's thorns from her flesh, before immediately removing Ronald's blazer from her trembling form. She took the venomous barbs and ran them harshly down her arms, over the fresh scars left by Sebastian's talons. She ensured that the sangria liquid got into the raw gashes, biting back a whimper at the burning pain searing her limbs.

 _Not enough..._  She thought. She just couldn't go on this way anymore. She certainly wasn't going to let Sebastian have her. This was the only sort of twisted victory she could have.

In a final bid for escape, she took the giant thorns once more and placed them on the flesh over her heart. She already had an open wound there, from where Sebastian's teeth had defiled her. She pressed the thorns into the raw gash, crying out at the sting the plant delivered.

She lay down on the chilled floor, curling into the fetal position and clutching the blackened rose to her chest in her bloody palms. Fresh scars littered her arms, droplets of blood trailed over her convulsing figure. The flesh around where the venom had entered her began to redden and swell. They itched furiously, though she quickly found herself losing the energy to move an inch.

She felt a bit bad about getting blood over Ronald's blazer. Using it as a pillow, she buried her nose in the black material, inhaling his scent. She didn't care that it was odd, for she found a little comfort in the action.

She tried to relax, to ignore the feelings of overwhelming fear that gripped at her being. She heard Ronald's shouts upstairs. She wished that he could at least be with her in her final moments. Her heart rate ascended drastically, no doubt a side effect of the venom. She found difficulty breathing, her chest tightening as the room began to swim. Her bleary eyes closed in an attempt to block out the wave of dizziness and the feelings of nausea suddenly overcoming her.

Slowly, her thoughts became less coherent as her convulsions came to a still and her final breath left her limp body.


	17. Chapter 17

**Stilly** **Couches She**

Leaving the blasted demon to his colleague, a battered Ronald rushed downstairs to tend to the soul which needed to be collected.

He grimaced at the scene which greeted him.

_She actually did it..._

"Well done..." He bent down towards his sister, who lay limp and frigid. His hand moved to cradle her cool cheek which was paler than usual and coloured with a tinge of blue. Veins branched from her swollen, mauve lips. Hollow eyes lay closed for the last time and littered with pale blue corrugations. Blood and venom swirled together on the floor from where the two substances oozed from her scars.

Standing up, he positioned his death scythe, ready to plunge into her.

A racket sounded from the foot of the staircase, before Grell was thrown passed the two siblings and slammed into the door, effectively booting it off of its hinges. Ronald side-eyed him. "That'll be the door open then."

Before the flamboyant reaper could form a reply, Ronald turned to Sebastian, who had paused in his aggressions. Raging red eyes met green. The former immediately taking note of Louise, who lay lifeless at the feet of her brother. His eyes widened as he observed the patches of mauve over her discoloured, defiled skin. There was no sign of life from within, not a single breath came from her lungs. His enhanced nose detected the overwhelming scent of the black rose's venom. His eyes finally landed on the plant which lay innocently in her limp palm.

Sebastian snarled, ready to pounce, despite the volume of blood which coated his figure from head to foot. His ragged pants of exertion became that of pure fury. A hunter of his legendary prowess, losing his prey twice in a row, was beyond unacceptable! He would be a laughing stock among his demon brethren. How dare the little harpy! First, her father betrayed him and now Louise as well! Livid barely described the starving heathen. When he got his hands on her next he was going to kill her all over again! Oh, the pleasure he would take from ripping her apart.

Ronald's eyes clenched shut, as in one swift movement, the death scythe was sliced into her.

He smirked in satisfaction through his tearful gaze, as Sebastian let out a guttural snarl in outrage, collapsing to his knees which were now laden with inky leather-like skin. "It's too late, demon. Her soul isn't here anymore." He spat, eyes glaring at the hideous creature.

Ronald laughed as Sebastian glared up at him. A scaly, clawed hand moved to clutch at his heaving ribcage, where Ronald's blade had impaled him. "Even an injury from a death scythe is enough to seriously hurt you. You felt the blade- how does it feel?!" His green eyes burned beyond his spectacles, feeling somewhat at peace with the demon's suffering. It served him right for hurting his sister.

"She's mine!" Sebastian seethed, voice warped and disjointed.

"We'll see about that." The reaper spoke, voice softening as he gazed down at his still sister in conquest.

Both males flinched as Louise's cinematic record burst forth from within her, Ronald's death scythe emitting a blinding white light. A serene smile spread across the reaper's face.

_**A baby lay in the arms of a beaming mother, sat beside an equally grinning father. A young toddler stood staring in wide-eyed curiosity at his newborn sister.** _

Ronald faltered.  _Mum and dad._  He didn't remember that. Though, he had seen the moment before as he witnessed their mother's cinematic record. He inhaled sharply.

_**Louise sent her mum a grin, revealing one of her missing baby teeth. She posed with her school uniform on her little form, beside a much younger, still laughing Ronald.** _

_Her first day of school..._  Thought Ronald.  _Where has the time gone?_

**No more than six years old, the blonde female giggled as she ran from her older brother in a game of tag. Not a care in the world troubled their beaming faces.**

The Reaper smiled.  _Those were the days._

**_Crayons clattered to the ground as Louise finished her drawing, promptly running downstairs to show it off._ **

He chuckled at his little sister's giggles, feeling her pride and excitement.

**_Serenity befell the girls face as she strolled through the woods. She smiled, feeling truly at peace as the welcoming trees beckoned her with open branches. She would often skip class to go there, feeling truly at home._ **

Ronald watched the amalgam of Louise's memories as they flowed from her lifeless body. His serene expression became more troubled as her record advanced.

**Louise cried as her mum and dad tried to explain that her big brother was gone "Gone where?" She begged through her tears. She had run to his room and taken something. A pirate hat, one small and part of a costume. She stuffed it under her bed to keep it safe for when he came back.**

A deep scowl warped his features when Sebastian showed up. He felt her anguish when she discovered their mum and dad's bodies in the basement. He had little choice but to watch as she ran from the brute in the darkened woods, his teeth gritted harshly as he saw the beast's repeated assaults unfold on his little sister. He swallowed as she lay around in bed, sobbing in the darkness at the blank walls. Only to soon wish for the peaceful embrace of death as she stood to stare out of the window blankly. He saw as she went to sleep in their parent's bed, felt her hope as he showed up again.

_**"You need to kill yourself..." Ronald whispered in her ear. She stared at him incredulously. "It's the only way. I can't kill you because you'll go straight to Hell, but if you do it... I can be of more help to you. At least, you'll be able to defend yourself. It's the best I, no-you can do." He added.** _

He watched in horror as she frantically ran into the arms of the beast to protect their aunt Margaret. "Oh, Louise..." Ronald frowned, as he reached up to feel the tears that were making their way down his cheeks.

Finally, he felt her fear as she drove the venomous thorns into her flesh, her face flashing in pain. Then she lay down on the chilled floor, scared and alone as life slowly left her.

For the umpteenth time, Ronald found himself cursing Sebastian. If he didn't need to fight off the demon, he could have been with her in her final moments. He should have been there.

As Louise's cinematic record came to an end, an unmoved Sebastian let out a dark chuckle. "She was marked by a demon. She'll be in Hell regardless. I can find her, I have her scent."

Ronald only smiled, though it was humourless. "Wrong again, moron. She committed suicide. There's only one punishment for those who kill themselves. Besides," He added, grinning wider as Sebastian's wrath grew in stature with each word he spoke. "Seeing as it wasn't technically Louise who formed the contract, I'm sure there's a few strings I can pull."

_Oh, the benefits of having a bird in general affairs._

He swiftly jumped out of the way to avoid Sebastian, who had promptly lunged himself at the reaper. "Little help, Grell!" Ronald snapped.

* * *

Emerald eyes snapped open, squinting at the white light which was cast over the...Office?

_Where the hell am I?_

Blinking owlishly, Louise reached up to feel the thin spectacles upon her face. She tentatively removed them, only to be shocked at the way her already impaired vision quickly diminished even more. She slid them back onto her nose. Feeling a weight on her hip, she peered down and moved her blazer out of the way. Doing so revealed a spear attached to her belt which tied around a sleek black pencil skirt. "What the fuck...?"

"Oy. Language."

Louise squeaked, turning around to face the voice which sounded from behind her. "Ronald! Where are we?... What happened to you?" She took in the sight of her brother who was stood, coated in blood from head to foot. Harsh claw marks had appeared on his cheek and down his neck, his shirt having been ripped in several places. His dishevelled blonde locks stuck out at odd angles and his gloves were completely missing.

He ignored her question, sending her a reassuring smile and darting forward to pull her into a bone-crushing hug, picking her up and spinning her in the air. "You actually did it! Well done!"

Louise giggled at his antics, before frowning as she was dropped onto the floor. "Did what?" She inquired, confusion evident in her tone as she continued to stare at the blood over her brother. Her eyes briefly glanced down at herself to see if Ronald had gotten any blood on her. Seeing none, she let out a breath of air.

Her brother lifted a hand to his head. "Ah, you might not remember for a while but...well, you're dead. Killed yourself, actually. So you'll be a grim reaper now as punishment."

Her mouth made an 'o', before she stared down at her office attire yet again, adjusting her glasses on her nose. They were going to take some getting used to. She swallowed. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips which now felt incredibly dry. "But... What about Sebastian?" She wondered, hand self consciously drifting towards the weapon on her hip.

The male reaper grimaced. "It was difficult enough trying to get you here- just do us a favour and don't tell anyone you have a demon contract eh?" He'd had to tamper with her cinematic record. If anyone found out, the amount of paperwork would be an absolute nightmare. Not to mention, Will would boot both of them to Hell and back. One of them in a more literal sense than the other. "Like I said before. He'll come after you. You'll always be on the run from him but I'm hoping the training will help you out." He threw her a sympathetic smile.

Louise deflated, all previous joy from her temporary victory gone.

Catching her crestfallen expression, he added. "Hey, I'm not going to leave you to fend for yourself alright? Reapers hate demons. And we're taught to defend ourselves from them. We have to, we collect souls for a living- demons sometimes try and scavenge them."

Louise's expression gradually became more horrified at the thought of attempting to fight off another demon. Despite the training, it appeared as though her brother hadn't fared too well against Sebastian's assault. "You never did have a great bedside manner, you know that?" She grumbled. There was a pause. "Are you alright?" She added after a moment.

Ronald huffed out a laugh. "We're already dead. What's there to lose? I need to go now bef-"

They turned, as the door was opened and a group of people in similar office attire began to flock in. Each had the same piercing green eyes covered by matching glasses. Ronald swore under his breath, making Louise elbow him sharply in the ribs. "Now who has to mind their language?" She whispered harshly, before turning bemused to line up with the other new reapers who side-eyed Ronald's appearance.

He clasped Louise's shoulder, voice dropping to a hushed murmur. "Just go with it, and don't take Will's coldness too personally." He then moved to stand off to the side and observe, a feeble attempt to act natural. Louise looked up when a tall figure entered, his brown hair was combed neatly and his suit was pressed to perfection.

The girl fidgeted with the hem of her skirt as he spoke, his stern voice was stiff with what Louise could only place as irritation. "Everyone is here, I trust?"

His polished shoes tapped against the floor as he came to stand before the group, posture straight and holding a degree of authority. He clasped an anonymous black notebook to his waistcoat-laden chest. Louise hoped he wouldn't happen to glance at the side, for her sibling's sake. "For those who don't know, my name is William T. Spears. I'm your instructor. Here to mould you," He lifted a pair of garden shears to adjust the spectacles on his nose. "and whip you into shape."

Louise side-eyed the other members of the group, who all stood rigid, faces blank.

"I will be with you for the duration of your training as new recruits. Should you find something unclear, feel free to come to me with questions. As my shift ends at six o'clock, I'll answer any questions asked before five-thirty."

Louise made eye contact with Ronald, who merely smirked at her misfortune. She rolled her eyes.  _Even in the afterlife, he's an arse. She sighed, before smiling fondly, her attention returning to Mr Spears, who's monotonous voice continued to drone on._

_The life of a grim reaper... What a punishment._

Eventually, there was a shift in the room as Mr Spears suddenly seemed to notice Ronald and his gruesome, unkempt appearance. His green eyes snapped to the other reaper, the new trainees turning, now free to openly stare aghast at the figure.

"Ronald, what on earth are you doing here looking like that? You'll scare the new recruits on their first day." He glared at the blonde.

It was Louise's turn to smirk, as her brother's face quickly reddened as all attention was suddenly on him.

"Right you are sir." He gave a mock salute, making to finally dash out of the room.

"And Ronald?" Will locked eyes with the other reaper. "I'd like a full explanation of how you came to be in such an unsightly state."

Ronald and Louise locked eyes, brows creasing in worry.

 _Shit-_ Was the only thought on either of the two siblings' minds.


End file.
